


A millas de ti

by Camila_Moooore



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adaisy, Cheating, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Sex, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Kissing, Real Life, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform, The Rise of Skywalkers, daiver, rehearsal, world premiere
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camila_Moooore/pseuds/Camila_Moooore
Summary: Adam Driver + Daisy RidleyTres películasUna historia de realidad y ficción con una delgada línea de separación.NY/LondresA millas de ti.ACLARACIÓN: el presente trabajo cuenta con numerosas referencias y guiños a fechas, lugares, eventos, situaciones, anécdotas, entrevistas de Adam Driver y Daisy Ridley y su relación en general. Es mucho de lo que se ha publicado/hablado al respecto de ellos oficial y no oficialmente a través de los años, MÁS las licencias narrativas y creativas de la autora.Una historia contada de forma no-lineal.*AMO A ADAM, AMO A DAISY Y AMO ESCRIBIR Y CONTAR HISTORIAS.Espero que puedas darle una oportunidad a esta historia al menos por la escritura. Si el tema Daiver/Adaisy es un problema para ti, tal vez leyendo un poco cambiarías de opinión, ¡no lo sé! este trabajo no ha sido con esa intención, es sólo un pensamiento.¡Que disfrutes la lectura!♥♥♥
Relationships: Adam Driver/Daisy Ridley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. El vuelo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Favor de leer las etiquetas!

Avión. Viaje internacional.

2019

Un laberinto de árboles y él en el centro. Una vista desde las alturas que le muestra lo enorme y abrumador que es el panorama. A pesar de su altura, de su tamaño, se siente diminuto, triste. Observa desde las altura y siente angustia; a lo lejos un niño pequeño comienza a llorar.

Él toma un momento para mirarlo todo; siente sus pies en la tierra, se mira las manos y se reconoce a sí mismo. Se abstrae un poco y a su alrededor todo se vuelve silencio... Y de pronto, ya no es de día. Su vista intenta acoplarse a la falta de luz y su oído se agudiza. Escucha pasos a la derecha: voltea y no hay nadie. Pasos a la izquierda: distingue apenas una cabellera rubia y larga, una mano que cree reconocer. Más pasos pero ahora de la dirección opuesta. Los pasos son acompañados de una risa familiar y contagiosa, de un cuerpo esbelto y un cabello castaño; y sabe que esta risa -está seguro- podría escucharla todo el día si pudiera... Es así como una punzada de esperanza surge en su estómago. El rostro de ella llega a su mente de golpe. Ese hermoso rostro que no hace tanto tiempo conoció, ¿por casualidad?, ¿por trabajo?, ¿por destino?... Quiere moverse e ir tras ella.

Más risas que no sabe si se alejan o se acercan. Sabe que tiene qué decidir el camino a tomar, se abre ante él una bifurcación en el laberinto, sabe que es el momento de tomar uno de los dos senderos, pero sus pies no reaccionan.

Alguien se acerca y/

Randy toca su hombro.

_\- Adam, la luz de indicación del cinturón de seguridad. Abróchalo. Estamos por aterrizar._

A regañadientes Adam Driver abre los ojos y ve la cara regordeta de su agente que, con un leve movimiento de cabeza insiste en el asunto del cinturón.

Randy ha estado con él desde hace años. Es, de alguna manera, incondicional. A pesar de la indicación de permanecer sentados y abrocharse los cinturones ella está ahí de pie al lado suyo, asegurándose de despertarlo y saber que está seguro. Él la mira por un par de segundos en los que algo dentro de sí le dice que había un sueño y que tal vez era importante, pero no recuerda más. Le da a Randy una breve sonrisa y le pide que ella haga lo propio. Ella se va a su asiento, él se abrocha el cinturón.

Están por aterrizar y no sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que le espera. Sabe que la gira de promoción para el último episodio de la trilogía secuela de una de las franquicias más importantes de la cultura pop lo trajo aquí, a Londres. Sabe que al día siguiente verá nuevamente a todos sus compañeros de reparto de The Rise of Skywalker. Lo sabe. Pero hace meses que no sabe de ella. Hace meses que en su pecho habita un hueco grande y profundo que dejó Daisy al marcharse de él y al pedirle que no la buscara más. Y él ha intentado seguir sus instrucciones...Sabe todo lo que ella tuvo qué pasar para llegar a ése punto: el punto de querer sacarlo de su vida.

El tren de aterrizaje de la aeronave toca la pista del aeropuerto. Unos minutos de maniobras del avión y después la voz del capitán por los altavoces deseándoles una hermosa estadía en Londres. Son las 13:47 de la tarde de un miércoles. Adam se pone de pie, toma sus cosas y avanza por el pasillo rumbo a la salida; pronto se encuentra al pie de la escalera del avión.

Llegó. Ahí está él. Ahí están sus nervios, el dolor en la tripa, el pulso acelerado y una certeza. Y sabe que ahí está ella, en algún lugar cercano, a muchas menos millas de distancia de lo que habían estado en todos estos meses y eso... lo hace sonreír.


	2. La lectura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día de la primera lectura de mesa con todos los actores que conformarán The Force Awakens ha llegado y algunos de los actores se ven por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Estamos listos para lo que se viene? ¡Capítulos mucho más largos y algunos saltos temporales! 
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar en inglés o en español, etc, en el peor de los casos Google Traductor será nuestro aliado, ¡no dejemos que el idioma sea un problema!

29 de abril 2014. Londres.

Orejas 2, ése fue su apodo el tiempo que estuvo enlistado en los Marines. 

Cuando ingresó como infante, había otro chico con ése apodo: Martínez era su nombre y dado que llegó apenas unos meses antes que él se le concedió el apodo de número 1; Orejas 1 era un poco como él, algo introvertido, pero también gracioso a su manera, y aunque toda su apariencia lo hacía parecer un chico rudo e intimidante, al hablar de inmediato tenías la certeza de que era una buena persona y tal vez quizá, una alma un poco vieja. Él y Adam, de alguna forma, al haber compartido el apodo -a penas diferenciados por la numeración- habían obtenido una amistad _per se_ desde el momento en que se conocieron. 

Adam recuerda cómo fue su primer día: se sentía totalmente abrumado por las emociones y por todo lo nuevo que estaba apareciendo ante él como ráfagas; apenas podía procesar una cosa cuando ya tenía otra a la espera de ser procesada; más normas qué entender; más gente, rostros, nombres y rangos qué memorizar; enlistarse a los Marines y abandonar el hogar materno fue un gran salto y un gran cambio. Fue... un parteaguas en su vida que finalmente lo trajo hasta lo que es ahora. 

Los últimos meses transcurridos le habían recordado todo el proceso antes de ingresar al ejército. Una cantidad impresionante de cambios estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y él lo sabía. Desde el primer momento que JJ Abrams se acercó a él y le propuso unirse a al proyecto, supo que al dar el sí, estaría inaugurando a otro gran momento de su vida; quizá, después de aceptar, habría un antes y un después para él y tendría qué verse a sí mismo con otros ojos, por todos los cambios, las personas que conocería y las situaciones -a las que nunca antes se había enfrentado en su carrera profesional- y experiencias que tal vez le mostrarían una nueva versión de sí mismo...

Y ahora estaba aquí, parado a unos pasos de la puerta de Pinewood estudios, en Londres. El día había llegado. La primera lectura del guion con todos los involucrados reunidos por primera vez se llevaría a cabo. Estaba nervioso. Todas las posibilidades aparecían en su cabeza como ráfagas interminables, llegando a su mente y generando una ansiedad que notaba en la boca de su estómago.

Mira su reloj y sabe que tiene que atravesar la puerta y entrar, pero oficialmente está abrumado. Recuerda a Orejas 1 y tiene la esperanza de pronto encontrarse cómodo con el resto de sus compañeros...tal vez, si pudiera llamar a su esposa y contarle un poco acerca de la ansiedad que está sufriendo le haría sentir mejor...mete la mano en sus jeans en busca de su pequeño aparato. Sí, puede llamar y saludarla y después entrar y/

_\- Entonces, ¿es seguro atravesarla?_

_-¿Perdón?_ Alza la vista y guarda el celular al mismo tiempo. No se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de estar solo, pero ahí está ella. Una chica delgada, con cabello castaño, acento inglés y ésa mirada de muchísima concentración que le da a la puerta del Pinewood estudios.

_\- ¿Perdón?_ Repite él.

Daisy quita la vista de la puerta un segundo para voltear y mirar directamente a Adam.

_\- Un holograma._

Se miran uno al otro por un par de segundos y después Daisy dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro. 

_\- ¡Sólo estoy bromeando!_ Y comienza a reír. Su risa es contagiosa, así que él ríe también y siente cómo se aflojan un poco los nudos de tensión que tenía sobre los hombros.

_\- Llegué a penas unos minutos antes que tú, estaba por allá_ \- señala la acera cruzando la calle. _Creí que sería la única que necesitaría unos momentos antes de atravesar la puerta y luego te vi. La verdad es que esto puede ser un poco abrumador, ¿no te parece? es decir, hace unos minutos me temblaban las piernas y luego llegaste y..._

Y sí, la chica no había dejado que Adam pudiera decir palabra alguna. Hablaba rápido y movía las manos a la misma vez que explicaba la situación e intentaba explicar el chiste del holograma. Probablemente Adam tendría un gran signo de interrogación en su rostro porque de pronto ella se detuvo y el color rojo apareció en sus mejillas. 

_\- Lo siento...Ten un buen día._ Y dio media vuelta y se fue.

Eso había sido un poco raro; pero también lo había dejado ahí, pensando que tal vez sí podría ser fácil encajar en todo esto.

***

_\- Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana..._

Mark Hamil comienza a leer en voz alta. Ha sido una gran idea que sea él justamente quien lleve la narración del guión, porque su voz y su presencia (junto a la de Harrison y Carrie) le dan un toque de solemnidad y realce a toda esta situación. 

Adam porta unos jeans, playera negra y una sudadera gris con capucha porque fue la ropa más cómoda que encontró para la ocasión. Antes de salir de NY su esposa le había dado un montón de recomendaciones sobre qué vestir en la primera reunión con sus compañeros de la nueva película. Ella realmente no estaba enterada de todo, pero siempre quería asegurarse de que Adam causara una buena primera impresión ante la gente; ella probablemente habría desaprobado su look del día de hoy.

La lectura continúa y la reaparición de su personaje todavía no llega, así que tiene un momento para poder levantar la vista y ver a todos sus compañero, uno a uno. Todos están sentados en cómodos sofás que forman un gran círculo. Al fondo se encuentra un R2-D2 y algunass otras cosas de memorabilia de Star Wars.

A pesar de la magnitud del proyecto, es notorio que JJ se esmeró porque esto pudiera sentirse como una pequeña reunión en la sala de su casa en donde algunos amigos vendrían a leer en conjunto una pequeña historia.

El personaje de Rey aparece en escena y Daisy Ridley comienza a leer en voz alta. Es la misma chica con la que casi tiene una conversación a las afueras del estudio. La mirada de concentración volvió a su rostro, sin embargo ahora parece tan cómoda y confiada. Parece otra persona. Y también es bonita. De hecho es muy bonita. Adam no se da cuenta y en su rostro se dibuja una leve sonrisa.

Daisy termina su diálogo, levanta la mirada de su guión y lo ve directamente a los ojos; Adam no se había dado cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que se quedó observándola, probablemente la incomodó y se avergüenza un poco de ello, así que da un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza y desvía la mirada.

Mark está leyendo nuevamente así que aprovecha para reacomodarse en su asiento y hacer anotaciones en su carpeta.


	3. Don't drop me home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam llega a Londres y la melancolía y los recuerdos se apoderan de él.

2019

Aeropuerto Heathrow, llegadas internacionales.

Como cada vez, Londres lo recibe con un clima agradable aunque propenso a la lluvia. El aeropuerto Heathrow si bien no le parece uno de los mejores en los que ha estado es sin duda uno de los que más ha llegado a conocer. Él y Randy atraviesan el gran túnel que comunica el área de plataforma con el área de llegadas de pasajeros y recepción de equipaje.

Atraviesan en silencio la puerta principal y se encuentran con la señalización del aeropuerto; vuelo AY5473: recepción del equipaje en la banda número 4. Caminan hacia la izquierda y pueden ver de frente los grandes ventanales del aeropuerto y la hermosa vista que siempre les regala a los visitantes. Afuera ha comenzado a llover y Adam siente cómo la nostalgia le cae encima de golpe.

Se detienen a una prudente distancia del resto de los pasajeros mientras esperan el equipaje. Ambos están cansados después de las casi 6 horas de vuelo y se encuentran de pie uno junto al otro guardando silencio. Randy saca de su maleta de mano un chal mullido que carga con ella cada que sabe estarán en un clima distinto al que ella más ama (que es el verano) y se lo pone sobre los hombros.

Adam entiende ése pequeño gesto de su agente y le pone la mano sobre su hombro.

_\- Muchas gracias por estar aquí. No era necesario._

Randy voltea y le da un sincera sonrisa.

_\- ¿Recuerdas hace 5 años? Todo era más pequeño y al mismo tiempo más abrumador. Yo enfermé apenas un par de días antes de la primera lectura del guión de The Force Awakens, y sé muy bien que de no haber caído en cama por ésa infección estomacal, habría estado contigo apoyándote...y tal vez sosteniendo tu mano cuando sé que lo necesitaste. Así que sí, no era necesario. Pero aún así aquí estoy, Adam._

Se sonríen uno al otro pero no agregan más a la conversación y dado la cantidad de tiempo que se han conocido y han compartido juntos no es extraño ni incómodo. Tal vez ésa especie de complicidad que surgió pronto entre ellos, los ha ayudado a que sea fácil conocerse y coordinarse para el trabajo. Por ejemplo, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos tienen el aspecto físico más común del universo, saben lo que deben hacer para no llamar la atención, pasar desapercibidos y evadir a los paparazzis. A veces bromean y disputan entre ellos para determinar quién aprendió de quién el arte de desaparecer como los ninjas.

Adam se entretiene imaginándose cómo se verían él y Randy vestidos de ninjas y trepando por las paredes o desapareciendo por las bandas del equipaje cuando la música de fondo del aeropuerto cambia y comienza _"There is a light and it never goes out"_ de The Smiths y no puede evitar sonreír.

> _"Driving in your car_
> 
> _Oh, please don't drop me home_
> 
> _Because it's not my home, it's their_
> 
> _Home, and I'm welcome no more"_

Recuerda las suaves manos de ella en el volante de cuero. Ése pequeño anillo artesanal que compraron en un mercado de pulgas de camino al cráter del volcán Krafla en Islandia; porque ella quería verlo con sus propios ojos y porque moría por asombrarse con ése tono azul que proyecta el agua entre el volcán de 320 metros de diámetro.

_\- ¡Vamos! ¡Canta, Adam! ¡No es posible que no la conozcas!_

Ella cierra su mano y emula con su puño un micrófono que pone frente a su boca. Y de pronto, como por un milísegundo, Adam es consciente de todo: la infinita carretera que tienen delante; el azul celeste que inunda el cielo que los cobija; la pequeña brisa que se cuela entre las ventanas del jeep que rentaron apenas unas horas antes; y todos esos olores: el olor a naturaleza que los ha envuelto desde que se escabulleron del hotel y subieron al coche, mezclado con un poco de patatas fritas que sobraron de la comida rápida que llevaron a su aventura...y ése sutil aroma al que poco a poco se ha ido haciendo adicto: la mezcla de apenas unas gotas de _Chance Chanel_ y el aroma corporal que ella desprende.

Y se vuelve loco.

Su voz sale disparada como un megáfono y canta junto con ella a todo pulmón:

> _"And if a double-decker bus_
> 
> _Crashes into us_
> 
> _To die by your side_
> 
> _Is such a heavenly way to die"_

Y ríen a carcajadas y vuelven a cantar y ella está tan radiante y se le ve tan libre que la única sensación que puede percibir en su cuerpo en ése momento son las irremediables ansias de besarla...

_\- ...sólo si no estás tan cansado. Alcanza a escuchar lejanamente la voz de una adolescente._

_\- ¿Qué?_

Sale de sus recuerdos y tiene frente a él a un grupo de jovencitas -o adolescentes quizá- con un montón de pósters en sus manos. Una de ellas carga consigo un sable láser de Kylo Ren, su personaje en la trilogía secuela de Star Wars. Se ven nerviosas pero lo rodean.

_\- Amamos a Kylo, es nuetro personaje favorito,_ dice una.

Las otras, entre ellas se repiten:

_\- Dile, dile que si está muy cansado lo entenderemos._

Pero una más se adelanta.

_\- ¿Podemos tener contigo una selfie? Aunque sea una selfie grupal. Estamos en el aeropuerto desde hace horas... por favor._

Y Adam sigue ahí, sin poder conectar aún una cosa con la otra, tal vez alcanzando a oler aún el _Chance Chanel_ de Daisy y Randy interviene. Las chicas se ponen a sus lados y Adam alcanza a sonreír antes del flash. Todas están satisfechas. Firma unos cunatos pósters y estrecha un par de manos. Las chicas se alejan estruendosamente, casi saltando y vitoreando el anhelado triunfo. Randy se acerca y le dice algo, pero él no alcanza a comprender, porque por encima de todo el ruido, alcanza a escuchar el nombre de una de ésas chicas: Daisy.

***

29 de abril 2014

_"Y, ella es Daisy, Adam. Daisy Ridley. Me contó hace un rato que ya se conocieron antes de entrar a la lectura"._ El tipo que hace los honores es el inconfundible JJ Abrams, lleva sus usuales lentes de pasta y una camisa gris arremangada en los brazos. Al lado suyo se encuentra su antiguo compañero de Universidad, Oscar Isaac, con quien a pesar de no haber compartido clases durante su estadía en Julliard, siempre ha mantenido el contacto. Oscar es adorablemente parlanchín y por lo que puede notar, Adam, se desenvuelve como pez en el agua.

Oscar se adelanta y dice en español y con algo de acento centromericano, _"hola, qué tal, Daisy"_ y le extiende la mano.

Daisy sonríe y contesta fluidamente _"hola, Oscar, mucho gusto"_ y JJ voltea a verla asombrado. Daisy con orgullo levanta los pulgares y dice contundente _"eso es todo lo que sé"._ Todos ríen.

Adam ríe y le extiende la mano a Daisy mientras JJ le menciona a Oscar cuánto le ha sorprendido la fluidez que ha descubierto en Daisy para los idiomas.

_\- Soy Adam._

_\- Hola, Adam. Mucho gusto._

Estrechan sus manos y el color rojo vuelve a las mejillas de Daisy y de pronto Adam vuelve a ver a la chica nerviosa que se encontró a las afueras del estudio, sólo que ahora él no está nervioso. Le pareció interesante la forma en la que se desenvolvió durante la lectura y también la forma en que habló 10 000 palabras en un segundo antes de siquiera ser presentados formalmente y ahora le parece interesante el sutil color rojo que se posa sobre sus mejillas. Ella viste de pies a cabeza en negro y lleva unos Converse. El negro es el color favorito de Adam.

_-"Y bueno"_ dice JJ en voz alta apoyado por un micrófono que sabrá dios de dónde sacó, _"¿están listos para hacer el proyecto de su vida?"_

Todos aplauden y hay algunos "wujú" que vienen del pequeño círculo que está formado por Carrie, Harrison y Domhnall, el ambiente festivo es lo que impera ahora, parece que después de la lectura todos pudieron o quisieron relajarse y darse la oportunidad de congeniar un poco.

Oscar se disculpa y se dirige al área de bebidas. Adam asiente y se queda ahí parado a un lado de Daisy quien después de las palabras de JJ ha tomado un color pálido y muy apenas se ha permitido parpadear.

_"El proyecto de tu vida"_ dice ella en voz baja. Adam alcanza a escucharla y entiende todo de pronto.

Delicadamente da un paso hacia su derecha para acercarse a ella.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada.  
  


  
  



	4. El Taxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam se dirige a su hotel en Londres antes del inicio de prensa de The Rise of Skywalkers. 
> 
> En el 2014 la primera lectura de mesa resulta un éxito y al parecer la fiesta posterior también lo es.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia comienza a extenderse y tal vez a complicarse un poco, pero, ¿a quién no le gusta un poco de drama?
> 
> "Sugar for the pill" o cualquier otra canción de Slowdive, -de shoegaz o dreampop- mejorará tu día, ¡te lo aseguro! Mejoró el mío ¡y me ayudó a escribir este cap!

2019

Una y otra vez le han preguntado a Adam respecto a la transición del ejército al arte teatral. Una y otra vez él ha ahondado en lo que lo llevó a enlistarse a los Marines en un primer momento y una y otra vez ha explicado cómo aunque el ejército le ayudó a formarse como persona y fue el paso decisivo para "convertirse en hombre" no fue lo suficiente como para ayudarle a articular todos los sentimientos y procesos que atravesaban su persona.

Una de las creencias más frecuentes respecto al ejército es que ahí los hombres pueden reafirmar su masculinidad con base en gruñidos, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo por comida y un desarrollo de su instinto de supervivencia, pero pocas veces se toca ése otro tema que Adam aprendió y que tal vez le hizo mucho más llevadera su transición entre ejército y arte: la empatía. 

Otra de las cosas que aprendió en la Marina fue el comprometerse con el equipo y funcionar de forma conjunta. La diferencia entre el ejército y el arte es que con el arte lo puedes poner en palabras o incluso lo puedes plasmar en algo bello y aceptablemente estético. Si bien los entrenamientos no te dan esa sensibilidad para articular los sentimientos o la empatía de dicha forma, sí te permite hacer cosas como quedarte con el soldado herido y no dejarle, ceder tu lugar de líder en un bando por el bien conjunto del equipo, soportar cargas mayores para lograr objetivos, compartir la poca agua o alimentos que hay en pro de la sobrevivencia... 

_\- El taxi llegó, Adam._

Randy le hace una seña y le indica a la distancia cuál es el vehículo que deben abordar. Adam se apura y alcanza a abrirle la puerta a su asistente. Ambos suben al vehículo y Randy es la encargada de corroborar la dirección del hotel en que se hospedarán.

_\- ¿Estás nostálgico, verdad? Has estado pensativo prácticamente desde que subimos al avión._

Adam se queda callado y voltea hacia Randy para darle una media sonrisa, antes de bajar la mirada y reacomodarse en su asiento.

_\- Ha sido todo un viaje, y lo entiendo._

Pero Adam no sabe hasta qué punto puede ella entender. No sabe hasta qué punto puede ella ver a través de su rostro cada parte de esta historia que está gritando por salir de él.

***

29 de abril 2014

Daisy estaba blanca como el papel. Todos celebran las palabras de JJ mientras la música que termina por ahogar un poco las conversaciones y risas que brotan por aquí y por allá. Él sigue al lado de ella expectante mientras ella se ve absorta en su mente. No dicen palabra por unos minutos, apenas se mueven y aún así, siguen parados uno al lado del otro. Él no sabe cómo romper el hielo y tampoco sabe si es necesario hacerlo. Ella se ve afectada pero de algún modo parece estar bien, así que él sólo se queda ahí parado. 

Después de un par de minutos en los que se dedican a observar al resto de sus compañeros compartir tragos y risas e historias, Adam dice en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible:

_\- Lo entiendo._

Un minuto después Daisy da una gran exhalación y comienza a marcharse, él entra un poco en pánico, realmente no sabe si la ha incomodado porque entendió todo mal y sólo pareció ser un freak total ante su coestrella. Pero ella se detiene a unos pasos y voltea a verle.

_\- Un segundo_ , dice, mientras sonríe un poco pícara.

Un minuto después aparece cargada con algunas botellas entre sus pequeñas manos. 

_\- Realmente no sabía si preferirías la cerveza o los cócteles, así que traje de todo un poco._

***

_\- ¡Omg, Adam, no puedo creer que nunca lo hayas hecho! ¡Te estás burlando de mí!_

Daisy se ríe con fuerza mientras Adam se encoge de hombros al parecer algo apenado por su reciente declaración.

_\- No sé, sólo no estoy en eso. Nunca lo he hecho._

Mientras lo escucha, Daisy pone su mejor cara de seriedad y frunce el ceño como evidenciando que hace su mayor esfuerzo por no reír.

_\- Oh, dios, ahora no puedo ni mirarte a los ojos_ , dice Adam mientras se tapa el rostro con ambas manos.

_\- C'mon, Adam._ El puño de Daisy alcanza a darle un suave golpe en el brazo- _no es para tanto... bueno, realmente eres la primera persona sobre la faz de la tierra que declara abiertamente que nunca/_

_\- Oh, por favor, ¡no lo repitas!_

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_ Daisy comienza a subir la voz.

_\- Tú sabes._ Adam dice estas últimas palabras con cada músculo de su rostro.

_\- Es decir, ¿me estás diciendo que no quieres que diga EEEN VOOOZ ALTA/_

Y de repente la mano de Adam se encuentra en la boca de Daisy. Ahora se encuentran definitivamente _muy_ cerca y por un breve momento se reconocen uno en los ojos del otro... hasta que Daisy suelta una carcajada rompiendo el hielo y entonces ambos comienzan a reír. 

Adam se siente bien. Aún no sabe si ello tiene qué ver con el alcohol o tiene que ver con el hecho que se siente tranquilo... y sorprendido a la vez: su primera lectura de Star Wars ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, resultó tan bien que ahora está aquí con unos tragos encima y riendo por alguna razón que casi olvida por completo.

Y está Daisy.

***

Ahora que John Boyega y Carrie Fisher se han unido a su pequeña conversación, Adam ha tenido tiempo de pensar y buscar la razón y el por qué de repente su mano estaba en los labios de ella, pero también reconoce que está un poco ebrio así que intenta alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

_\- ¿Así que este es el momento en que mi pequeño hijo pródigo reniega de tomar unos tragos con su madre y charlar?_

Adam sacude la cabeza y de pronto está de vuelta en la conversación y sonríe. 

_\- ¿Sabes que tu edad no me impide reprenderte y darte unas buenas nalgadas, cierto?_

Carrie Fisher sostiene en su mano un cigarrillo y lo mira seriamente mientras John y Daisy observan cómo Adam intenta hilvanar alguna frase coherente como respuesta a su madre en la ficción. Sí, Carrie Fisher a veces puede ser intimidante, aún con lo diminuta que es en estatura.

Pero Jonh arrebata la palabra y le dice a Carrie que les dé algunos consejos para lo que viene.

_\- Vamos Carrie, quién mejor que tú con todo ese montón de experiencia._

_\- ¿Acaso crees que soy la madre de todos? ¿Piensas que es mi deber llevarte de la mano y evitarte los golpes que yo me di? ¡Con un demonio, consigue tus propios golpes, pequeño!_

Y todos se echan a reír.

_\- Yo... sólo puedo decirles que ustedes me recuerdan tanto a mí y a Harrison_ \- Adam nota cómo Carrie dice esto mientras mira fijamente a Daisy - _y a Mark, por supuesto... Y eso me preocupa, ¡pero también me encanta!_

***

_\- Daisy, despierta, Daisy._

Es la parte trasera de un taxi en en centro de Londres, cerca de las 2 de la mañana. Daisy Ridley está recargada en su hombro, dormida. Adam no está muy seguro de qué hacer así que intenta despertarla con pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla.

Hace un par de horas que terminó el festejo posterior a la primera lectura de guión. Todos se divirtieron, compartieron historias, comida, algunas bebidas y risas. En algún punto del inicio de la fiesta Adam vio a Daisy pasar de un estado estupefacto a un momento de felicidad en el que lo invitó a tomar unas copas con ella. No estuvieron solos la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo cual él no vio la cantidad de alcohol o alimentos que ella ingirió. Pasaron las horas y la gente comenzaba a despedirse y retirarse a sus hoteles cuando ella vino a él y le pidió caminar a su hotel. 

_\- Está cerca, ¿vienes?_

Adam dudó por un segundo. Aceptar esa invitación se sentía raro, comenzando por la parte en que si Randy, su agente, estuviera presente, él estaría en su hotel hacía por lo menos 3 horas. Pero él dijo que sí.

Salieron de Pinewood Estudios y comenzaron a caminar. Adam no tenía ni idea de la ruta a tomar, pero la conversación era buena. Atravesaban la gran entrada para coches de los estudios cuando Daisy confesó:

_\- Estoy mareada, Adam. No estoy segura de qué tan bien me siento._

Adam se detuvo y le preguntó directamente:

_\- ¿Estás ebria?_

_\- No. No ahora. Lo estuve todo el día... si por ebria te refieres a petrificada de miedo o sobrepasada por toda la situación, sí, lo estuve. Sin contar que no pude probar bocado._

_\- ¿En la fiesta tú no/_

_\- No._

_\- ¿Y tu hotel?_

_\- Creo que primero tendríamos que llegar al centro de la ciudad._

***

_\- Daysi, despierta, Daisy._

_\- ¿Van a bajar o reanudamos?_ , menciona el taxista en voz alta.

_\- Ya llegamos, Daisy. Estamos en tu hotel,_ dice Adam mientras mira a Daisy recargada en su hombro.

_\- Un momento, por favor. Sólo, un segundo._

_\- No tengo prisa, pero el marcador sigue contando,_ contesta el taxista mirando a Adam por el espejo retrovisor.

Pero Adam no contesta. En cambio, se toma un momento para mirar las pecas que salpican el rostro de Daisy. Ella se notaba tan cansada y es una lástima despertarla. Observa un mechón de cabello que le atraviesa el rostro. Adam levanta la mano para intentar el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de ella cuando de repente se encuentra con los ojos de Daisy viéndolo pacíficamente desde su hombro.

Luego ella se espabila y ambos se acomodan en sus asientos.

_\- Lo siento, creo que ha sido un día muy largo._

_\- No, no te preocupes, ¿te encuentras mejor?_

Ella le regala una sincera sonrisa. 

_\- Muchas gracias por traerme, Adam._

_\- No fue nada, Daisy._

Ambos guardan silencio por un momento y luego el taxista ajusta el retrovisor y habla en voz alta:

_\- ¿Van a bajar o/_

_\- Reanudamos,_ dice Adam.

"Gracias otra vez", dice Daisy cuando se acerca a él y se despide con besos en las mejillas. 

_\- Supongo que nos veremos pronto._

Ella sonríe una última vez y baja del taxi. Adam alcanza a decirle adiós con su mano a través de la ventana. La ve atravesar la puerta principal del hotel y recuerda algo: mete la mano a su pantalón y saca su teléfono, lo enciende: cuatro llamadas perdidas desde Nueva York. 

\- Oye, amigo...

Adam lo apaga de nuevo y contesta al taxista: 

_\- Reanudamos._

***

Ella tiene una cola de caballo muy ajustada, él puede notarlo desde la esquina en la que se encuentra mientras observa. Él tiene en su iPhone _"Sugar for the pill"_ porque amaneció en un estado de ánimo relajado y cree que tener la suave voz de Neil Halstead en sus oídos puede ayudarle en uno de los tantos procesos mentales que está atravesando.

> _There's a buzzard of gulls_  
>  _They're drumming in the wind_  
>  _Only lovers alive_  
>  _Running in the dark_

La sesión de calentamiento comenzó unos minutos antes de que él llegara al gimnasio, lo sabe no porque esté al pendiente del itinerario de ella, sino porque unos días antes quiso reservarlo para él y el horario ya había sido apartado.

Hace unas cuantos semanas que no habla con ella y han pasado muchas cosas desde que se despidieron en el taxi; la producción comenzó los ensayos para las grabaciones y hay en la programación un par de sesiones para armar las peleas de sable entre ellos y alguna otras escenas, pero por ahora nada.

Adam está despierto desde hace unas horas y aún así se siente fresco, se siente bien. _"Sugar for the pill "_ termina y después de unos segundos se reinicia en automático, el bajo de Nick Chaplin hace que él simplemente no quiera dejar de escuchar esta canción; ella comienza a saltar la cuerda y cree que de alguna extraña manera sus movimientos están coordinados con los remates de batería, cada boom-boom del pedal golpeando se fusiona con los movimientos de Daisy.

Simplemente todo encaja y no sabe cómo.

Ella...simplemente encaja a la perfección.

Adam sube un poco más el volumen de su iPhone, la música inunda su mente y se siente bien, ha decidido hace unos momentos que esta es la canción perfecta para él.

Uno, dos, tres saltos. Los ojos de Adam no están preparados para dejar de ver. Él se dijo antes de entrar al gimnasio que tal vez sería agradable pasar a decir hola si es que su entrenamiento aún no había iniciado, pero una vez que la encontró ahí, yendo y viniendo a través del espacio supo que no quería atravesar ésas puertas y salir:

Mira la cuerda girando, envolviendo su cuerpo y por un momento piensa que está bailando; ella tensas los músculos de sus bíceps al tiempo que sus mejillas hacen lo propio con la gravedad, es un baile suave y Adam cree que fácilmente podría confundirla con una hermosa bailarina profesional.

> _Our love has never known the way_  
>  _Sugar for the pill_  
>  _You know it's just the way things are_

Sus mejillas comienzan a pintarse de rojo, hay unas cuantas gotas de sudor sobre su frente que comienzan a resbalar, hay otras cuantas gotas juguetonas sobre su cuello que intrépidamente van fundiéndose con el top negro que lleva puesto. Empieza a saltar intercalando uno y otro pie y nota que su entrenador lanza órdenes pero él no alcanza a comprender; Daisy aprieta el paso para mantener el ritmo y él no puede evitarlo: primero una y luego la otra y otra vez más la primera, nunca pensó que saltar la cuerda pudiera verse en cámara lenta.

Intenta contar las veces que sube una y otra pierna o enfocarse en el ritmo que Jonathan, el entrenador personal de Daisy, comienza a marcar con aplausos, pero no puede, simplemente siente cómo se pierde un poco con lo que ve.

_"Me pierdo",_ lo dice para sí en su cabeza.

_\- Joder._

> _Cut across the sky_  
>  _And move a little closer now_  
>  _Lying in a bed of greed_  
>  _You know I had the strangest dream_

Definitivamente acaba de aparecer un nudo en su estómago. La música cesa de golpe. Adam saca el aparato de la bolsa de su sudadera y ve la pantalla completamente negra.

_\- Mierda._

Regresa el iPhone a su lugar y observa la hora en su reloj de mano: hora de irse.

Levanta la mirada y se encuentra a Daisy parada en el centro del gimnasio, _mirándolo_ y recuperando el ritmo natural de su respiración.

Adam levanta las cejas a manera de saludo y Daisy le contesta con una leve sonrisa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Cuarto 402

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam llega a su habitación del hotel antes del inicio de la temporada de promoción de TROS y se pregunta qué hacer respecto a Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El día feriado de hoy nos regala un pequeño capítulo. Próxima actualización el viernes!

2019

Hace un par de horas que llegaron al hotel. Randy y él acordaron que tal vez cenarían juntos; ella repasó en voz alta el itinerario que les esperaba los próximos días mientras él iba desempacando algunas cosas de su maleta y poniéndolas sobre la cama, ella terminó el repaso de actividades y después lo dejó solo. 

  
Se sentó en la cama y se quedó en silencio unos minutos intentando bloquear la lluvia de recuerdos que llegaban a su mente por el solo hecho de estar en Londres. Sólo de pensar que estuvieron a punto de hospedarse en el mismo hotel de la primera vez...pero él se rehusó. No dio explicaciones, ni siquiera dejó que Randy rehiciera las reservaciones, simplemente no pudo imaginarse volviendo ahí y menos en esta situación.

La vida puede ser una perra en ocasiones, e intentar llevarlo al mismo hotel en el que comenzó todo era un buen ejemplo. Adam simplemente tomó el teléfono y llamó a la agencia e hizo el cambio.   
La habitación comienza a quedarse en sombras así que Adam se levanta de la cama, abre las persianas de las ventanas y se queda ahí, mirando a través de los cristales. Se encuentra en un cuarto del cuarto piso del _Hotel Rosewood_ , uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres así que cuenta con una maravillosa vista desde su habitación. Aún así sus ojos miran cualquier cosa menos lo que tiene enfrente.

Y piensa. Piensa que no puede seguir así, no puede llegar y ver a todos y verla a _ella_ con esta cara y con este perpetuo suspirar que le va rompiendo poco a poco. Debe levantarse y salir y estar bien. No puede permitir que todos lo vean con este estado y tampoco quiere que la historia de la última promoción se repita. Fue por decir lo menos, incómodo. Incómodo para él, incómodo para ella, incómodo para el cast, para el staff...incluso incómodo para los fans.

  
Adam se encuentra pensando en esto cuando suena su teléfono. Atraviesa la habitación y antes de llegar a su mesa de noche y tomar el aparato, deja de sonar. No reconoce el número. Los nervios llegan de golpe y se apoderan de él. Se queda viendo la pantalla del celular como si con la mirada pudiera hacer que sonara y revelara la identidad de quién llama, pero no es así. Lo deja caer sobre la cama y va por una botella de agua al minibar. El aparato suena nuevamente, así que Adam corre a tomarlo y contesta sin poner atención al número en la pantalla:

_\- ¿Sí?_  
_\- Hola, Adam._

Y las ansias que tenía se disipan.

 _\- Jo._  
_\- Hablé con Randy hace unos momentos y me comentó que tal vez estabas/_  
_\- Sí, yo estoy...saliendo en estos momentos de la habitación. Quedé con Óscar y estoy retrasado así que tengo que colgar._  
_\- Entiendo._  
_\- ¿Hablamos después?_  
Pero no obtiene respuesta del otro lado de la línea.  
_\- ¿Jo?_  
_\- ... ¿sabes que esto no tiene que ser así, cierto? Podemos hablar._  
_Y ahora es Adam quien se queda callado._  
_\- Adam yo/_  
_\- No tiene, pero ahora estoy retrasado. Lo siento._  
_\- Bien. Este es mi nuevo número..El niño te manda saludos._

Y ella cuelga. Adam mantiene el teléfono celular pegado a su oreja. Ése sentimiento de culpa que conoce tan bien se le va metiendo en las entrañas... ha repasado su situación con Joanne una y otra vez y ahora simplemente se siente exhausto. Deja el teléfono y la voz de la que fue su amada mujer por tantos años sigue resonando en su cabeza:

_"¿Sabes que esto no tiene que ser así, cierto? Podemos hablar"_

_\- Podemos._ Se dice a sí mismo. _¿Podemos?_

El ansia regresa y va al minibar a cambiar el agua por whisky. Tal vez Joanne tenga razón, tal vez puede hablar con ella... con Daisy.

***

La habitación 402 es un bello ejemplo de las suites más exclusivas con las que cuenta el hotel, al ver el tamaño de ella es fácil darse cuenta que la producción de The Rise of Skywalker no quiso escatimar en gastos para sus actores. La confianza que la producción tiene en que el final de la saga de los Skywalkers será un éxito total dotó al cast y el staff por completo de algunos lujos adicionales.

Adam está sentado en un elegante sofá color mostaza que se encuentra en su habitación. Tiene frente a sí la mesa de centro en la cual tiene cuidadosamente colocado su iPhone en forma vertical. Parece un duelo de miradas entre él y su celular. Adam tiene las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro y juega distraídamente en su boca.

_\- No, no le puedo decir eso... O quizá sí._

Toma el teléfono, no es necesario ir al apartado de contactos, él lo sabe, Adam conoce el teléfono de memoria, lo ha marcado infinidad de veces.

_\- Sería bueno ponernos de acuerdo en cómo sobrellevar la promoción juntos, ¿no crees?_

Pero sólo murmura para sí, no está tomando el teléfono, no está marcando el número de Daisy, no está haciendo otra cosa más que estar sentado mirando el aparato desde el sofá en la habitación de su hotel.

Se pone de pie y continúa murmurando mientras hace algunos ademanes.

_\- No, así no._

Repite los murmullos, se sube al sofá y se quita de un solo impulso primero un zapato y luego otro.

_\- Vamos... sí puedo._

Baja del sofá, toma la botella de whisky y sirve un poco en cualquier vaso disponible. El whisky en las rocas siempre ha sido su favorito y ahora espera que un trago o dos le ayuden a relajarse y a hacer lo que tiene qué hacer.

Vuelve al sofá y se sienta con los pies arriba. Una de sus rodillas le sirve de mesa para recargar el vaso de whisky que bebe. La habitación parece tan grande y sus pensamientos corren tan de prisa en su cabeza.

> _Daisy... Daisy give me your heart...to do_
> 
> _..._
> 
> _On a bicycle built for two_

Sigue tarareando " _Daisy bell_ " y de un sólo sorbo se termina su whisky.

> _We will go tandem as man and wife...Daisy, Daisy_

Toma nuevamente el celular y lo pone en su regazo; alcanza la botella de whisky que tiene en el piso a los pies del sofá. Comienza a levantar la voz mientras sigue cantando y se va recostando en el sofá:

> _Daisy, Daisy give me your heart to do_
> 
> _I'm half crazy, hopeful in love with you_

***

Tuvo un vuelo de seis horas y el jet lag hizo efecto en él, no fue nada extraño que se quedara dormido si a la ecuación le agregó un par de whiskys. Abre los ojos y aún con las lámparas de la habitación encendidas ahora se encuentra en penumbras. Poco a poco comienza a acoplarse a la oscuridad que lo rodea.

No pudo hacerlo. Tal vez era lo mejor.

Se queda recostado un rato más hasta que su celular comienza a sonar desde debajo del sofá, se estira un poco y logra alcanzarlo. Mira la pantalla.

_\- Oscar._

_\- ¿Tenías intensiones de dar señales de vida en algún momento del día?_

_\- Yo..._

_\- Estoy en el lobby de tu hotel, baja. Cenemos. ¡Londres nos espera, amigo! Por cierto, ¿cómo fue que pudiste conseguir una habitación aquí? Si me alguien me preguntara de nuevo, definitivamente eligiría el Darkside._

_\- ... Óscar, yo_

_\- El tiempo corre y tenemos que ponernos al corriente de todo este tiempo._

***

Adam baja con desgano los últimos escalones que lo llevan al lobby del hotel y ve a Oscar, quien está parado justo al pie de la pequeña escalera. Su amigo se inclina un poco y le ofrece cortésmente la mano a Adam para ayudarlo a bajar - claramente emulando aquella ensoñación que Rose tuvo con Jack al final de "Titanic"- Adam ríe y de hecho sí contesta el gesto y le ofrece su mano. Óscar siempre lo pone de buen humor.

 _\- ¿Te estabas polveando la nariz?_ Se abrazan mientras Óscar termina la frase _¡eso explicaría el tiempo que te tardaste!_

Ambos ríen y Adam pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros de su pequeño amigo mientras caminan. No sé había dado cuenta que de verdad echaba de menos esta dinámica.

_\- No, la verdad no me decidía si era mejor idea quedarme a comer nieve sabor napolitano y ver Netflix en mi habitación o bajar y aguantar tu presencia el resto de la noche..._

Oscar se detiene en seco y lo mira seriamente, después le regala una amplia sonrisa.

_\- Eres un cabrón...Y un gruñón. Supongo que por eso te aprecio, hermano. Y verás, cuando te digo que te aprecio lo digo muy muy en serio..._

_\- Hola, Adam._

Adam deja de reír al escuchar ese saludo. Reconoce esa voz. Se queda perplejo y no se mueve por no sabe cuánto tiempo. Óscar extiende aún más la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro al ver la reacción de su amigo.

 _\- Mira lo que te traje, Adam..._ y señala con su mano para que voltee y pueda ver de frente a la persona que se acaba de unir a ellos.

Adam voltea y la ve ahí, de pie frente a él.

Esos ojos hermosos que no pueden hacer otra cosa más que regalarle una amplia sonrisa cada que lo ve. Ella lleva el cabello más corto y mucho más oscuro en comparación de la última vez que la vio...los últimos meses, tristemente él sólo había podido verla por fotografías en Internet.

Pero ahora ahí estaba ella parada frente a él con una tímida sonrisa.

Esperando...

_\- Hola, Daisy._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. London Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todas las historias de pareja tienen dos puntos de vista, éste, es el segundo:  
> Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de comentar, ¡es genial recibir retroalimentación!
> 
> Escribo esta historia con todo el cariño y respeto que tengo para Adam y Daisy y ojalá pueda hacerles mínimamente justicia a ambos como personajes.
> 
> Si te gusta lo que lees, ¡recomiéndalo con tus mutuals!
> 
> Gracias totales ♥♥♥

Llegué y él estaba ahí. Lo vi mirar con una extraña fascinación por la puerta de _Pinewood_ Estudios, mientras lo vi por el otro lado de la acera. Estaba de pie, con su sudadera gris cubriéndole la cabeza y sin intensiones visibles de querer atravesar el umbral; me toman unos minutos decidir acercarme.

Sabía quién era él.

Hubo algunas ocasiones en que el destino no quiso vernos coincidir. Algunas pruebas con la gente de audio en donde estuve pero él no; pruebas de vestuario solo para gente de la Primera Orden y su personaje, no para la gente de la Resistencia; Sé que él no tuvo rondas de casting, y yo asistí a varias. Tampoco era algo de extrañar que no estuviéramos cruzando los caminos, en comparación, por ejemplo, conmigo y con Jonh, porque pues porque Jonh y yo vivíamos en el mismo lado del planeta, él no.

Sabía que estaba en ése programa que fue catalogado como un hito en la cultura pop norteamericana. Sabía que grababa algunas películas de corte independiente entre los descansos del espectáculo y sabía que estaba con alguien, es decir, en una relación. No es que en ese punto importara, pero lo supe. Por casualidad. No tuvimos una prueba de química en pantalla, así que por alguna extraña razón, ése sería nuestro primer acercamiento.

No me avergüenza decir que sabía más cosas de él, pero, vamos, ¡él ni podríamos estar en redes sociales! aparentemente a todas las vistas, un tipo sino misterioso, por lo menos distante. Y este tipo misterioso y distante iba a ser mi coprotagonista. Su personaje, era otra cosa que estaba envuelta en un halo de misterio desde que me acerqué al proyecto. El heredero de Vader ... si yo me moría de miedo porque tenía el peso de la trilogía sobre mis hombros -aún cuando estaba realizando uno de los sueños más grandes que cualquier actriz joven-, no imaginaba lo que podría ser para él , el heredero de Vader ... y él ni siquiera tuvo que hacer un casting. 

Sé que Kathleen Kennedy fue quien puso su nombre sobre la mesa. También sé, aunque no hay ciencia cierta, qué él tomó bastante tiempo para decir que sí.

Por mi parte, recuerdo cada una de las pruebas que tuve que atravesar, el estrés, la ilusión y la euforia que pasé a través de los meses antes de ser elegida y comprendo que eso de alguna forma me ayudó a procesar todo poco a poco. Pero él está ahí, y si bien sé que estuvo yendo y viniendo y tratando con el resto de la gente del personal y con JJ, también sé qué sería la primera vez que se enfrentaría a todos. Como yo ... Algo así.

Fue curioso cómo después de todas esas veces que el destino ayudó sin querer a esquivarnos uno al otro, nos encontramos allí. Justo ahí. Ése día. Él y yo. Solos. Sería mi coprotagonista y dado que era con quien había tenido contacto hasta entonces, tenía interés en saber de él.

Era el momento: solo tenía que acercarme, decir hola y abrir esa pequeña puerta y todo fluiría bien, ¿no?

Pero no.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago cuando pasaba de una acera a otra hasta llegar frente a la puerta del estudio, a su lado.

"Entonces, ¿es seguro atravesarla?" Sí, claro, Daisy. Bien jugado. Decir "hola soy Daisy" parecía tan anticuado. Ajá

_\- ¿Perdón?_

Fue la primera palabra que me esperaba. Posó sus ojos en mí y aunque en ése momento no fui consciente, algo pasó. Joder, este tipo es lindo, pensé. Así que lo siguiente que dije fue una idiotez sobre un holograma. Insisto, algo pasó. ¿Si me parece más lindo en persona? Claro ¿Me enamoré a primera vista? Es un rotundo NO.

Con el tiempo entendí que lo que me pasó ése día fue nada más y nada menos que el Efecto Driver. Creo que fue Greta Gerwig fue quien dijo alguna vez que todas y cada una de las costas de Adam quedaron un poco enamoradas por él, pero en ése entonces no tenía ni idea. Sólo sé que llegué, le hablé, miré a los ojos confundidos y después comencé a bailar un poco. Sé que el color rojo subió a mis mejillas, y cuando tuve suficiente soltar una palabra tras otra sin conseguir un sentido a lo que decidí, decidí salir huyendo de ahí.

***

Jamás tuvo creído, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que después de ese primer contacto que tuvimos, terminaría durmiendo recargada en su hombro a penas 12 o 15 horas después.

Él simplemente fue todo un caballero esa noche.

Recuerdo llegar a mi habitación, cerrar la puerta y quedarme ahí en unos minutos. Antes de bajar del taxi me había despedido de él con dos besos en las mejillas. Después corrí. Subí a mi habitación con la cabeza dando vueltas.

Hacía 12 horas no había tenido que mantener una conversación con él. Después de mí sentí totalmente intimidada en la lectura. Pude notar varias veces cómo su mirada parecía querer atravesar mi mente, así, justo como su personaje lo hizo con el mío en nuestras primeras escenas juntos. El chico que había visto a las afueras del estudio, no era el mismo chico que tenía casi enfrente, leyendo en voz alta, con esa voz profunda e hipnótica. Pero después vino la fiesta y vino esa euforia colectiva que me hizo casi quedar petrificado y él estuvo en un modo suave paradoja al lado mío. No sé cómo, pero mientras todos rezan, hablaban, estrechaban las manos e incluso cantaban a unos metros de nosotros, él podía que los nudos de tensión que se formaban por todo mi cuerpo se deshacían poco a poco.

Él dijo una sola frase para mí.

Y después vinieron los tragos, las risas y las pláticas y las cosas fluyeron de una forma casi normal. Casi normal porque seguí sintiendo que Adam, aún en su momento más deshinibido de la noche, seguía siendo un completo misterio. Y aún así me fue bien. Me consideró agusto. Y luego él ... puso su mano en mi boca en medio de una broma.

Joder fue la primera vez que tuve ganas de besarlo. Así que intenté concentrarme en la voz de una de las chicas de maquillaje "lo conocí en Girls, no puedo creer que pueda verlo en persona; es una lástima que esté casado". Para ese momento jamás había visto una foto de ella, así que puse en mi mente la imagen de cualquier otra mujer con un anillo de bodas en su dedo, por si acaso volvían a aparecer deseos hacia él.

Horas después, subí a mi habitación con la cabeza dando vueltas y me quedé casi abrazando la puerta después de cerrarla, como si ése abrazo lo estaría recibiendo alguien más. Eso era lo más estúpido que podría pasar y no sé si era el alcohol que había consumido unas horas antes, pero no tenía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento por tener esos pensamientos .. platónicos por mi compañero. Al menos no los sentí por esa noche.

La mañana siguiente decidí tener la mente ocupada y mi itinerario lleno. Debo decir que funcionó, no pensé en Adam durante algún tiempo.

Por lo menos así fue hasta que él vino a ver mi entrenamiento. Mucho tiempo después en una de nuestras largas conversaciones grabadas ése día y yo contó una historia completamente diferente a mi visión. Fue abrumador. Ese día Jonathan (mi entrenador) y yo habíamos planeado una rutina de ejercicios que no llegamos a hacer. Nunca lo hablamos pero creo que él notó el cambio de actitud cuando Adam apareció en el gimnasio, así que me exigió. Me exigió de verdad. Salté, corrí, di mi máximo a la vez que intentaba no caer, no tropezar, mientras que tenía el corazón a alta velocidad. En ése punto casi había olvidado que la noche de la lectura por un pequeño momento tuve el impulso de besarlo. Pero luego vino, y se quedó ahí. De pie Él no dijo nada, así que malinterpreté todo y ese día marcó muchas de las siguientes interacciones que tuve con él. Me consideró observada. Juzgada y eso estuvo a punto de echar a perder todo lo demás. O estuvo a punto de salvarme de todo lo demás. Aún no estoy seguro de que tengamos las dos opciones que habían sido más adecuadas.

Aún no estoy seguro de que tengamos las dos opciones que habían sido más adecuadas.

***

_"Yo sobreviví a Adam Driver"._

El último día de filmación de The Force Awakens esta frase fue mi mantra. Me la dije por lo menos 200 veces durante el día. Habíamos pasado semanas interactuando todo el elenco, habíamos estrechado amistades, aprendido unos de otros, entendido los procesos de trabajo de cada quien y al final habíamos sido como una familia. Sí, a pesar de la inmensidad de la producción, logramos congeniar y sentirnos cercanos. Gran parte de mis escenas las grabé junto a Jonh Boyega y al final de todo, él se movió en mi Peanut. Harrison, Carrie, Mark ... fueron cada quien en su propia forma de ser, una especie de hada madrina para el nuevo elenco. Así que llegar al último día y decir adiós, era por lo menos, extraño.

Y luego, estaba Adam. El tema Adam Driver para mí.

Pasé semanas intentando evitar el contacto con él. No lograba descifrar qué me provocaba y mucho menos tenía idea de qué le provocaba a él. A veces ocasionalmente una atracción magnética cuando estaba cerca, y en otras ocasiones los minutos me parecían eternos en su presencia. Pero nunca, nunca, me fue indiferente. Sin querer, cada vez que filmamos el mismo día o nos toca compartir escena, una parte importante de mi atención recaída en él. Me consideró como una chiquilla idolatrando a un tipo perteneciente a una banda de chicos y eso me molestaba, pero también las desafiantes ganas de demostrarle de lo que yo era capaz por partes iguales; también siempre tuve ésa sensación al estar con él, la de querer absorberlo todo: su dedicación, su meticulosidad, su concentración y lo orgánico que logra ser cada que su personaje aparecido en pantalla.

Debo decir que él buscó acoplarse a todo el reparto y al personal. No fueron pocas veces en las que él junto a Domhnall, Oscar o John tuvieron largas horas de juegos de ping pong, a veces compitiendo entre ellos, a veces jugando contra los del equipo. En las escenas que grabamos, él era paciente, generoso y además me ayudaría con algunos consejos: Adam puede ser el mejor compañero de escena, incluso cuando en ocasiones muy a penas se pronuncia la palabra alguna entre toma y toma. ¿Por momentos, creía alcanzar una especie de nerviosismo? cuando compartíamos escena, pero tenía tanto miedo de preguntarme a mí misma al respecto, que nunca quise ahondar mucho en ello.

***

El último día de filmación de TFA por una parte me experimentó exhausta y cansada y melancólica y por otra, tuve este extraño alivio al saber que podría dejar atrás esas semanas y enfocarme en nuevos proyectos. A medida que se terminaban las grabaciones de la película todos fuimos teniendo esta melancolía y entusiasmo, así que decidimos que era necesario hacer una gran celebración. Una vez que el final de la última escena hubo aplausos y JJ dijo algunas palabras de agradecimiento. Todos satisfechos con lo que acabábamos de lograr. Yo me sentí orgullosa y feliz. ¡Ahora solo quedaba celebrar y disfrutar de una mera noche de fiesta! Comenzaron los abrazos y despedidos por parte de algunos que no podrían quedarse a la convivencia y entonces lo vi a lo lejos.

"Yo sobreviví a Adam Driver. Yo sobreviví .." me repetía en voz baja una y otra vez.

_\- ¿Qué dados, maní?_

_\- ¿Eh? Nada, yo ... entonces, ¿a qué hora nos veremos en el club?_

  
_\- Tendré que pasar por el hotel de Peter, iremos por Maggie y luego nos veremos más allá, ¿seguro que no quieres acompañarnos?_

  
_\- Segura. Quiero descansar un poco y tal vez tomar una ducha._

  
_\- Como tú quieras Peanut, entonces te llamaré cuando estemos en camino ..._

Y de pronto, en abrir y cerrar de ojos, él estaba ahí.

_\- Hola Daisy_

  
John se acercó a Adam y le dio un gran abrazo al que él muy apenas respondió poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda de mi _Maní_ .

  
_\- Hola, Adam, ¿qué dinos qué tenemos que hacer Oscar y yo para convencerte de parrandear un poco está noche, eh?_

Adam se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco tímido. John me dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue a reunir con otros compañeros de producción tan animadamente como siempre. Y entonces nos quedamos solos.

  
_\- Adam, ¿ya te vas?_

  
_\- Quería despedirme de ti, Daisy ..._

Extiendo mi mano y él no la toma, en cambio de un paso hacia mí y sorpresivamente me envuelve entre sus brazos.

Y de repente, todo lo demás desapareció: los compañeros, la gente de la producción, los gritos y las carcajadas, los decorados, la utilería, las criaturas, los droides, todo. Estoy seguro que si alguien hubiera intentado sacarme de esa burbuja que por un momento fuimos Adam y yo, sé qué hemos sido un intento completamente infructuoso.

Su abrazo fue el abrazo más torpe y tierno que jamás haya recibido, pero también fue el abrazo que lo cambió todo. Mi corazón pasó de 1 a 100 en el momento en que me sentí cobijada por su cuerpo. Sentí su pecho y su respiración tan cerca de mi rostro. Fue cálido y sincero. Y yo no quería que ese abrazo terminara jamás.

Cuando nos separamos tuvimos un pequeño momento en silencio. Noté como él tenía algo de color en sus mejillas, yo mismo sabía que mi rostro tendría que estar sonrojado, ¿pero él?

_\- Lamento no quedarme pero debo volver a Nueva York._

_\- Entiendo, Adam. Te echaremos de menos._

_\- ¿Lo harás?_

Y nunca pude responder esa pregunta. Había probado sus brazos y había sentido los latidos de su corazón cuando mi rostro se posó en su pecho durante el abrazo. Había visto el color en sus mejillas después de soltarme. Él había venido a mí para despedirse y yo había abrazado. Él realmente había estado nervioso en algunas de las interacciones que tuvimos durante la filmación y yo no quise darme cuenta. Pero ahora, lo hizo; había notado cómo sus ojos se desviaron a mis labios cuando tenían dudas "¿lo harás?".

Así que me acerqué y me deshice de la distancia que había entre los dos. Recuerdo aguantar la respiración cuando estuve a centímetros de él. Recuerdo embriagarme con su olor y notar el color avellanado de sus ojos. Recuerdo cada uno de los lunares que salpican su rostro y lo hermoso que me resultó verlos así de cerca, por primera vez. Y también recuerdo que me di cuenta que él no dio ningún paso atrás para alejarse. Se quedó ahí. Me miró detenidamente en lo que parecía un intento desesperado por memorizar mi rostro; yo lo miré sin saber demasiado podríamos ser el siguiente paso ...

Mis labios y sus labios estaban ahí, tan cerca de los otros y mis ojos y sus ojos de pronto parecían hablar el mismo idioma.

Y después, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla ... alcancé a escucharlo suspirar cuando me alejaba.

_Buenas noches, Adam. Ten un buen viaje._

No pude mirarlo a los ojos. No pude levantar la cabeza y decirle adiós de frente. No pude no temblar de pies a cabeza mientras estuve tan cerca de él. Ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien las palabras que pueden decirme antes de que le diera la espalda.

_Yo sobreviví a Adam Driver, sobreviví a Adam Driver_ ... repetí una y otra vez mientras me dirigía a la salida del set.

Ésa fue la primera vez que Adam me dolió.

Lamentablemente no fue la última.

***

_Yo sobreviví a Adam Driver, sobreviví a Adam Driver,_ yo repito mientras veo un Oscar alejarse y dirigirse a las escaleras que dan al lobby del hotel _Rosewood_ . Lejos quedará sin jugadas del destino que intentaba no tenernos cerca a Adam ya mí. Aquellas múltiples veces en las que simplemente no coincidíamos.

Unas semanas antes de pedí un agente que hizo un pequeño cambio en la reserva del hotel que me asignó para la prensa del Episodio IX; después de todo lo que había pasado me resultó una burla del destino intentar hospedarme en aquel lugar donde todo comenzó. Un par de llamadas y el problema quedó arreglado o al menos eso creí, hasta que encontré a Oscar Isaac deambulando y hablando animadamente por celular en el lobby de mi hotel.

Pensé que era la única hospedada en _Rosewood_ , pero no fue así.

***

Lo veo bajar las escaleras. Oscar le presionó una mano. Los veo abrazarse y reír. Lo veo caminar y no darse cuenta de mi presencia. Veo a Oscar rodearlo de tal forma que Adam queda dándome la espalda ... lo veo después de tantos meses, por fin. Ellos están hablando, Oscar dice algo que no alcanzo a comprender.

_\- Hola, Adam_ , le digo. Lo miro tensarse y guardar silencio.

\- Mira lo que te traje, Adam ...

Lo veo mirarme. Veo sus ojos ...

_\- Hola Daisy_


	7. Karaoke night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noche de karaoke, tragos y un poco más... con el cast de SW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias nuevamente por comentar y por leerme!
> 
> Este capítulo estaba previsto para el viernes pero hoy es martes y me pareció un buen momento para seguir nuestra historia.
> 
> ¡Que la disfruten!

2019

_\- Hola, Daisy._

Una vez juntos, hay un pequeño silencio entre los tres. Ella tiene en su rostro una mueca que intenta ser una casual y educada sonrisa, pero sin lograrlo. Adam sigue rígido ante la presencia de su _costar_ a quien, definitivamente no esperaba encontrar en el lobby de su hotel. Oscar es el único que ríe.

Primero ve a Daisy y luego a Adam, pero no logra decir palabra, ni parece estar muy seguro de que esta pequeña sorpresa haya resultado como esperaba.

_\- Y bueno, ¡aquí estamos, amigos! ¡El equipo is in the house!_ se atreve a decir Oscar.

Adam continua mirando a Daisy mientras ella por fin logra una amplia sonrisa en respuesta a la extraña e inesperada efusividad de Oscar.

_\- Estoy encantada de verlos, chicos...A ambos._

Daisy juega nerviosamente con la llave de su cuarto entre sus manos. Adam sigue callado pero mirándola casi sin parpadear; es como si esperara que de un momento a otro desapareciera justo como en las _forcebonds_ que mantuvieron Rey y Kylo en las últmas películas de la saga. El ambiente es tenso. Oscar saca su celular del pantalón y decide que no quiere tomar partido.

_\- Ahora que recuerdo, tenía qué llamar a NY...ustedes saben, Elvira...me...van a perdonar un momento._ Y desaparece. Ahora Adam y Daisy están solos.

_\- Daisy, yo..._

Pero Daisy lo interrumpe.

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Adam? Pensé que no querías verme._

Y Adam queda desarmado. Definitivamente tampoco esperaba ésa frase en un primer momento con ella. Todo lo que había estado practicando decirle unas horas antes en su cuarto, cuando quería llamarla y decirle que tenían que hacer una tregua, que quería estar bien con ella, todo se esfumó de su cabeza casi al momento de verla y terminó por quedarse con la mente en blanco al escuchar la dureza que ella impregnó a sus palabras.

_\- Yo...jamás querría no verte, Daisy._ Él por fin parece respirar en presencia de ella y moverse normalmente, así que intenta acercarse, pero ella da un paso atrás.

_\- Creo que ése no fue el mensaje que enviaste al cancelar la firma privada._

Esto lo dice mirándolo directo a los ojos. Habían pasado muchos meses desde que ella se enteró por medio de la agencia intermediaria que la última firma privada programada para ellos, en Los Angeles, había sido cancelada por él sin previo aviso y sin molestarse en realizar una llamada para informar. Ni siquiera importó que ambos pertenecieran a la misma empresa de relaciones públicas, Narrative; no hubo un contacto entre agentes, no hubo una llamada personal, un mensaje, nada. Cero comunicación.

Semanas después Daisy tuvo qué llevar a cabo la ronda de firmas junto a Laura Dern. Laura era una persona encantadora y en realidad todo salió maravilloso. Se sintió cómoda, compartió con los fans e incluso estando dos días en LA tuvo la oportunidad de reconectar con algunos antiguos amigos; se fue de compras y llevó algunos recuerdos para su familia. A ojos de cualquier otra persona, fue un viaje de trabajo que resultó bien, productivo, incluso lindo, sin embargo, pero para ella y para quienes conocen el trasfondo de ésas firmas con los fans, el viaje fue todo menos lo planeado inicialmente con Adam.

_\- Daisy, necesitamos hablar, yo sé que no hice bien al/_

_\- En un momento llegará Jonh por mí, sólo te aviso que iremos al bar de karaoke de siempre y espero que tengas la amabilidad de hacer un plan diferente con Oscar. Por favor._

Pero Adam parece sordo a sus palabras. Se acerca a ella nuevamente, alcanza su brazo y la toma por el codo. Daisy no sabe exactamente cómo reaccionar, así que no se aparta y ahora lo tiene más cerca de lo que quisiera. Lo ve mirarla como hipnotizado, y tenerlo ahí y saber lo que él está pensando le provoca una electricidad que le recorre el cuerpo. Adam acerca su rostro al de ella, pero Daisy se mantiene firme, así que voltea su rostro y le dice casi en un susurro:

_\- Amigo, lo tenías todo, lo tenías todo y lo dejaste ir._ Ella libera su codo de la mano de él y se da media vuelta.

Adam se queda ahí, parado y sintiendo cómo la realidad que no quería creer que llegaría, se le estampa en el rostro. Pasaron meses desde que decidió no asistir a la firma en LA; no es que no quisiera verla, es que apenas unos días antes, pudo ver correr como la pólvora la noticia en Internet y redes sociales de que la famosa protagonista de Star Wars estaba comprometida con su novio Tom Bateman. Él había visto un anillo en su dedo el día de la transmisión de la _Star Wars Celebration_ pero no le dio importancia; ella habló de él, bromeó con Stephen Colbert acerca de su cuerpo en vivo en una transmisión mundial y había hecho ésa sonrisa que él conocía tan bien. Fue demasiado fácil no enfocarse en ese pequeño anillo que portaba en su dedo anular, pero luego también fue demasiado fácil cancelar la firma con ella y dejarse caer en un espiral de despecho y dolor.

_\- Creo que me he perdido más de lo que pensé en estos meses, ¿eh?_

Oscar ha vuelto y está al lado de Adam mientras ambos ven a Daisy alejarse.

_\- Pensé que podríamos salir los cuatro. Un poco de diversión para variar nos caería bien._

_\- ¿Qué tantas ánimos tienes para una competencia de canto en karaoke?_ , pregunta Adam.

Instintivamente Oscar se para frente a él y lo detiene con una mano en su pecho.

_\- No, hermano. Sé lo que tramas y según lo que alcancé a ver hace un momento es una pésima idea._

_\- Necesito/_

_\- Te invito unos whiskies. Conozco un bar cerca que da buenos tragos, tiene buena música y es perfecto para sanar corazones rotos... en el peor de los casos nos ponemos borrachos y alegres y mañana llegamos con resaca a la conferencia. ¿Te apuntas?_

***

Daisy se aleja sin siquiera despedirse de Oscar. Simplemente no cree poder seguir estando en el mismo lugar con Adam. Se siente sobrepasada y sólo tiene unos deseos irremediables de salir corriendo. Encuentra a Jonh afuera del hotel, quien apenas iba llegando por ella. Definitivamente él alcanza a ver a Adam y Oscar a lo lejos porque comienza a hablar y hacer preguntas a Daisy pero ella simplemente no puede contestar. Se encuentra en una especie de conmoción por ese pequeño encuentro que no esperaba. Lo tuvo enfrente y mil sentimientos contradictorios aparecieron de golpe en sus entrañas y luego, cuando él la tocó y cuando acercó su rostro a ella, pensó que simplemente sus piernas dejarían de funcionar. Pero no fue así. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte y eso debería hacerla sentir bien y orgullosa de sí misma.

_\- ¡Dazz!_

En medio de todos sus pensamientos saludó a Jonh y subió al taxi que los llevaría al karaoke, y al parecer no escuchó o respondió a nada de lo que él dijo los últimos minutos.

_\- Perdóname,_ Peanut _, ¿qué me decías?_

Y Jonh la mira como intentando adivinar o divisar alguno de los sentimientos que ella intenta desesperadamente mantener fuera de su superficie.

_\- Mira, Daisy... ambos sabemos que siempre fui discreto y te di tu espacio. Pero, tienes qué entender que hace meses que no te veo y lo primero que encuentro es a mi amiga así, con ése rostro y al parecer a punto de desboronarse. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿A qué vino?_

_\- No, Jonh. También es su hotel. Ambos cambiamos. Sin saber._

Ella se pone a mirar por la ventana del taxi, obviamente pensando en todo lo que acaba de suceder, así que él se acerca y la rodea con su brazo.

_\- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Esta noche nos vamos a divertir, vamos a ser tú y yo y nos vamos a poner al tanto de todo, ¿ok?_

Daisy piensa un momento antes de intentar responder, pero su amigo la interrumpe.

_\- Imagina que... John Travolta es quien interpreta a Kylo Ren y asunto arreglado._

_\- ¿Travolta?_

Y ambos se echan a reír.

***

_\- Ella se comprometió... Jamás mencionó nada al respecto. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que su relación con ése fuera así de seria._

Adam habla pausadamente mientras le da un trago a su whisky en las rocas. Él y Oscar se encuentran en la barra de uno de los bares de corte under más prestigiosos del centro de Londres.

_\- ¿Y la culpas?_

_\- No se trata de eso, Oscar._

_\- Hermano, sabes que te quiero y tal vez no debería opinar porque no sé toda la historia, pero, creo que sabías que esto tarde o temprano sucedería._

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento. Pareciera que Adam va procesando una a una las palabras que su amigo de hace años acaba de decirle. Se reacomoda en su asiento, pareciera que va a agregar algo a la conversación, pero en vez de eso saca el celular de su bolsillo, toca un par de veces su pantalla táctil y pone el aparato en su oreja.

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Adam?_

Pero él no contesta, sólo hace una seña con sus dedos en su boca intentando de que Oscar guarde silencio.

_\- ¡Adam!_

Oscar se levanta de su asiento e intenta quitarle el teléfono de las manos. Aun con su evidente diferencia de tamaño, comienzan a forcejear mientras Adam susurra una y otra vez " _contesta_ , _contesta_ " " _vamos, toma el teléfono_ ".

Un manotazo de Oscar primero, ahora Adam intenta derribar a su amigo; van tejiendo una extraña coreografía que por afuera no podría estar más alejada de una pelea de borrachos. Después de un par de minutos en donde ambos amigos pelean por quién termina con el móvil en la mano, Adam se pone de pie e intenta que su amigo guarde silencio.

_\- Jonh, necesito hablar con ella. Dile que tome el teléfono... sí sí, justamente tú no sabes lo que está pasando aquí, así que por favor te pido que/_

***

_\- ¿Qué te dijo?_

_\- Daisy..._

El mesero llega con una bandeja y coloca frente a cada uno la bebida que ordenaron hace unos momentos. La música está fuerte y el ambiente es muy festivo. Un par chicas de una mesa cercana a la suya acaban de subir al escenario a cantar a coro. Jonh mira a Daisy quien parece suplicarle con los ojos que le diga lo poco que habló con Adam. El mesero se va y él se acerca a su amiga y le pone una mano sobre la suya.

_\- Dijo..._ Daisy lo mira expectante... _dijo que le gustaría que te divirtieras esta noche._

Ella entiende que su amigo lo hace por su bien y le corresponde con un abrazo rápido. De repente la música pareciera subir más de volumen y se queda perdida por un momento en sus pensamientos. Ella mira a su alrededor e intenta llenarse con la alegría del lugar, las personas están compartiendo, viviendo la vida y disfrutando.

_\- Quiero cantar, Jonh._

_\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué cantaremos?_

_\- Quisiera... tener un poco de alcohol en mis venas antes de tomar decisiones como estas, ¿vale?_

Jonh le da una enorme sonrisa a Daisy y ambos levantan sus vasos y brindan. Ella se ve mucho más relajada, así que al parecer, podrían dar por inaugurada su noche.

***

_\- ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?_

Oscar y Adam siguen en la barra del bar. Al fondo ha comenzado a tocar una banda alternativa, cada uno tiene frente a sí un vaso con alcohol. Adam mira a su amigo cuando le hace ésa pregunta pero se queda callado. Está incluso contemplativo.

_\- Estaba intentando llamarla hace un rato en el hotel, pero no pude._

_\- ¿Y ya sabías qué ibas a decirle?_

_\- No muy bien..._

_\- Mañana estaremos de nuevo todos juntos, Adam..._

_\- Lo sé. Iba a llamarla porque no quisiera que la historia se repita._

_\- Sí, recuerdo que la prensa en TLJ no salió muy bien._

_\- Pareciera que fue ayer, pero ya han pasado dos años..._

_\- Ufff._ Pero Oscar no agrega nada.

_\- Dos años en un punto muerto, eh. Pensé que para estas alturas..._

_\- ¿Te habrías divorciado?_

Adam baja la mirada y se queda con el vaso en la mano. Ésa última pregunta se la ha hecho tantas veces los últimos años ... Se la ha hecho tantas veces y lamentablemente muy pocas de esas veces ha logrado darse una respuesta. Y ésta no es una de esas veces.

_\- Entonces, Adam... creo que te equivocas en el concepto. No es un punto muerto, amigo. Tú sigues casado, ella ahora está comprometida. No es un punto muerto..._

Oscar ve cómo los ojos de su amigo se ponen cristalinos. No dice nada. Le pone una mano en el hombro mientras él se reacomoda en su asiento, en silencio.

_\- Tienes qué dejarla ir..._

Pero Oscar no recibe respuesta.

Ambos se quedan en silencio.

***

2015

Ella canta como los ángeles y está ahí en medio del escenario iluminándolo todo con su sonrisa. Él ve cómo el público se va uniendo poco a poco, porque es el efecto que ella tiene en las personas, simplemente no te puede dejar indiferente.

El resto de sus compañeros se unen a los aplausos y algunos están tan sorprendidos como él, Daisy es realmente buena cantando. Él no sabe si es que todos están un poco ebrios o sólo es que están felices por haber terminado exitosamente la gira promocional de The Force Awakens. Esto se siente bien. Le gusta este exacto momento y estar parado justo aquí, mientras la observa. Ella baja del escenario y la ve abrazar a Jonh, a Dom y a un par de personas más. Y de repente está con él y no puede hacer nada más que abrazarla como todos. Él la tiene entre sus brazos y siente su piel y sabe que quisiera quedarse en este sitio por mucho mucho tiempo, tanto que no sabe exactamente si podría alejarse alguna vez.

Se separan y se sonríen. "Espera" dice ella y se aleja. Él le da un trago a su bebida y unos minutos después aparece ella con su bolsa, su abrigo y una enorme sonrisa. Ella tiene ésa sonrisa que en poco tiempo él sabrá interpretar y añadirla ése lenguaje que sin saber irán tejiendo juntos.

Ambos salen del lugar. Caminan algunas calles hasta llegar a su hotel; todos se hospedan en el mismo hotel. Cada uno da a la recepcionista el seudónimo con el que está registrado y reciben la llave de sus habitaciones.

Ellos suben juntos.

Pero una habitación queda vacía ésa noche, por primera vez.

***

2019

> _Un-break my heart_   
>  _Say you'll love me again_   
>  _Undo this hurt you caused_   
>  _When you walked out the door_

Jonh siempre ha disfrutado las noches de karaoke con Daisy y la mayorías de las veces ésas salidas terminan transformándose en una épica fiesta llena de diversión, por eso ahora que ve a su amiga cantando, arriba del escenario, se le parte el corazón.

> _Un-cry these tears_   
>  _I cried so many nights_   
>  _Un-break my heart_

Lo que comenzó como un espectáculo con gente acompañándola a cantar, se ha ido transformando -en la medida que ella se deja llevar cada vez más por la emoción-, en una triste interpretación de una mujer con el corazón roto.

Ahora la ve a lo lejos, al borde de las lágrimas y pidiéndole que se una a ella en el escenario.

_\- Muchas gracias, gracias a todos._

Jonh dice por el micrófono mientras toma a Daisy por la cintura, porque ya le ha quedado claro que su amiga ha bebido demasiado y tiene qué sacarla de ahí antes de que internet se llene con titulares de " _Rey de Star Wars cantando ebria en un bar"_. La música cesa y el anfitrión del karaoke sube al escenario para pedir un aplauso para Daisy y pedir al siguiente participante que pase al frente.

_\- Creo que es hora de que vayas a descansar mi Peanut_ , le dice Jonh a Daisy mientras la sostiene de la cintura e intenta tomar sus cosas con la otra mano. Daisy abraza a su amigo y le pide que por favor la lleve a su hotel, mientras él intenta lidiar con el mesero y solicitar que haya un taxi afuera esperando por ellos.

_\- No te preocupes, Dazz, en un momento estaremos ahí._

***

2019

_\- 402, por favor._

La recepcionista le entrega el juego de llaves de su habitación, Adam da las gracias y una breve sonrisa. Está tan cansado. Intentó -más por Oscar que por él-, alargar la noche todo lo que pudo, pero sencillamente su intento de buen humor se esfumó después de ésa plática sobre Daisy.

Tal vez su amigo tiene razón. " _Un punto muerto_ " se dice mientras camina rumbo a los elevadores. No sabe cómo llegaron hasta aquí. Cuando aceptó finalmente formar parte de esta trilogía sabía que sería algo que le cambiaría la vida, sin embargo, nunca pensó que sería de esta forma y hasta este punto tan profundo. Han pasado más de cinco años y aún hay cosas que no logra procesar.

Dado las horas que son es la única persona en espera del elevador; suena la campanilla, las puertas se abren y sube en él. Sabe que en algunas horas la volverá a ver, _(piso 1)_ sabe que será el inicio de otra insoportable promoción en la que no podrán estar uno en el mismo lugar que el otro. Tal vez sea lo mejor.

Tal vez Oscar tiene razón y todo terminó sin siquiera darse cuenta, _(piso 2)_.

Tal vez debe dejar las cosas como están y ambos podrán ahorrarse sufrimientos y agonía y seguir con su vida como hasta ahora, en cuanto termine la promoción. _(Piso 3)_.

La vida de ella está aquí y él vive en NY, muy probablemente pasarán años hasta que vuelvan a coincidir por trabajo; tal vez en alguna promoción o en algún evento de la academia. Será fácil no tener qué volver a trabajar juntos por mucho que le pese a los fans de ambos.

Adam sale del ascensor y camina por uno de los largos pasillos del hotel. _"Ni siquiera tendremos qué volver a vernos"_ dice para sí mismo.

Llega a la puerta de la habitación y se detiene frente a ella. Juega un poco con las llaves en sus manos y da una larga exhalación. Está por meter la llave en la cerradura cuando la puerta se abre de pronto.

_\- Hola, Adam._

Y una vez más la tiene enfrente.

_\- Hola, Daisy._


	8. Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es aquí cuando sucede lo inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún es viernes así que tenemos capítulo nuevo, ¡espero hayan pasado un lindo San Valentín!

Pequeña nota inicial para la lectura:

El símbolo de " **+"** sin formato de letra y con margen cargado a la izquierda es la historia desde el punto de vista de Daisy y determinado se encuentra a finales del 2015, al término de la promoción de _The Force Awakens_ .

El símbolo de " **-"** con formato de letra _itálica_ y con margen cargado a la derecha es la historia desde el punto de vista de Adam. Temporalmente se situa en el 2019, la madrugada del día en que el elenco completo de _The Rise of Skywalker_ se reúne por primera vez para la promoción de la película.

***

2015 - _2019_

\+ Y ahí están, ambos en el umbral 

de la puerta de mi habitación.

_\- Y aquí estoy otra vez, parado en la puerta de_

_la habitación de ella, como al inicio de todo esto._

\+ Juego con las llaves entre mis dedos, esperando. 

Vi en sus ojos resolución y todo los sentimientos contenidos por meses. 

Recuerdo el último día de rodaje y ése abrazo que nos dimos, 

y una a todas las veces en las entrevistas, en las promociones, 

que me sentí arropada por su cálida mirada. 

Cuando volteaba ahí estaba él él, hablándome con sus ojos. 

Abro la puerta. Sonreímos tímidamente los dos.

_\- Ella abre la puerta y me encuentro con sus ojos._

_Digo hola y ella hace lo propio. Hay un momento de silencio_

_en que mi súplica silenciosa lo inunda todo._

_Veo cómo sus ojos cambian del reproche a otra cosa,_

_no sé muy bien a qué.  
_

\+ Entramos.

_\- Estoy recargado en el borde de su puerta._

_Nos miramos uno al otro. Doy un paso. Ella no me detiene._

\+ Cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros. 

Alcanzamos a caminar uno, dos metros. Él está aquí conmigo. 

Somos solo él y yo, por fin no hay nadie más.

_\- Me adentro a su habitación. Ella sigue sin pararme,_

eso es bueno, lo sé. 

\+ Después de tanto tiempo. 

_\- Después de tanto tiempo._

\+ Lo veo mirarme, expectante. Dejamos juntos la cena 

y karaoke en el que estaban con el resto de los compañeros. 

Había una resolución silenciosa y compartida 

cuando salimos del lugar, cuando llegamos al hotel, 

cuando ambos pedimos nuestras llaves en recepción, 

aún sabiendo que uno de los dos no llegaría nunca a su habitación. 

_\- La veo mirarme. Ya no me reprochan sus ojos._

_Tantos meses de silencio entre los dos._

_Tantos meses en que desee que esto fuera real._

_Nunca, el tiempo o la distancia, había cambiado_

_nuestras reacciones al volver a vernos. Hasta hoy._

_Y eso me enloqueció. Tuvimos que venir a buscarla._

\+ Adam camina hacia mí, se acerca tanto 

que logra poner su cabeza junto a la mía. Me inunda su respiración. 

Su aroma. Su frente encuentra la mía y permanecen unidas. 

Hay algo en esto que resulta natural, que se siente bien, 

que reconforta Veo sus manos temblar.

_\- Daisy se acerca a mí, se acerca tanto_

_que le resulta fácil rodear mi cuello con sus manos._

_Tiene aliento a alcohol. Yo también lo tengo._

_Probablemente fue lo que nos hizo valientes. O estúpidos._

Nos quedamos así por un momento, intentamos ignorar la realidad que nos dice que esto no está bien. 

Intentamos ignorar el dolor ...

\+ Sus manos tiemblan. Enredo mis dedos con los suyos 

como un acto reflejo. Separamos nuestros rostros 

lo suficiente para mirarnos y sonreír. 

_\- La rodeo con mis brazos._

_Nos fondos en un abrazo que esperó_

_por nosotros por meses._

\+ Y de repente él viene a mí y me atrapa con sus labios. 

Su boca se hace una con la mía desesperadamente. 

Siento cómo sus deliciosos labios van fusionándose con los míos. 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos estamos inmersos en una combustión compartida. 

Sus manos van a mi rostro para adueñarse de mis movimientos 

mientras nos besamos. 

_\- Pero luego nuestro abrazo se transforma._

_La veo venir a mí y besarme apasionadamente._

_Siento sus labios bailar con soltura y decisión entre los míos._

_Con la misma fiereza que había desde nuestro primer beso tanto tiempo atrás._

_Siento sus manos acariciando mis hombros,_

_explorando mis brazos, buscándome, deseándome._

_Mi margarita ..._

\+ Vamos avanzando en la habitación sin darnos cuenta, 

estamos tan inmersos uno en el otro 

que parece que todo lo demás no existe, no importa. 

Mis manos ahora envuelven su rostro como las suyas el mío. 

Topamos con el peinador de mi recámara y paramos un poco. 

Me veo en sus ojos. Estamos en la oscuridad de mi habitación 

y aún así puedo ver claramente sus pupilas dilatadas e insaciables. 

Él me tiene rodeada por sus brazos, susurra un suave "hola" para mí 

y sonríe levemente mientras ahora toma mis manos 

y las lleva a sus labios y las besa; primero una y luego la otra. 

Responda con un "hola" con una pequeña sonrisa 

y yo doy cuenta que esto estaba predestinado a suceder 

desde el primer momento.

Aquella vez que me acerqué en _Pinewood_ con aquel dolor en la tripa. 

Nuestros cuerpos lo supieron mucho antes de nosotros, 

mucho antes que pudiéramos rendirnos ...

_\- Yo también deslizo mis manos por su espalda_

_mientras mi mundo parece tomar sentido._

_Estar con ella está bien. Es lo correcto._

\+ Intento hablar: "Adam, ¿crees que /" 

y sus dedos en mi boca detienen las palabras. 

_"No tengas miedo, yo también lo siento, Daisy",_

Me dice esto y vuelve a ser un besarme. 

Siento cómo la pasión nos arrolla con más fuerza. Mis manos van a su cabeza 

y se internan en su cabello, es mucho más suave 

y más hermoso de lo que pensé todo este tiempo. 

Abandona mi boca y siento sus labios recorrer mi barbilla, 

ir a mi oído, llegar a mi cuello; muevo mi rostro 

y le doy acceso total a mi clavícula porque es lo añoro desde hace tanto 

y no puedo reprimirlo más; desde hace tanto tiempo 

él anhelado siente su boca rodando por toda mi piel. 

Adam está decidido a besar y tocar cada parte de mi cuerpo 

y yo le correspondía de la misma manera. 

Sentir su piel debajo de las yemas de mis dedos 

me embriaga de tal forma que siento que me pierdo. 

Con impulso toma mis piernas entre sus manos 

y me posa sobre el mueble, ahora mis piernas lo rodean por las caderas 

y lo siento: siento su miembro despierto debajo de su ropa, 

esperando y me hincho de deseo. 

Mis manos van hacia su sudadera y tiran de ella, 

Adam levanta sus brazos y me deja quitársela

y después quitar su camisa. 

Lo veo con lujuria cuando mis manos se posan por fin en su torso desnudo. 

Aún en la penumbra, distingo tres lunares que forman un pequeño triángulo 

en su pecho izquierdo. Es como ver una galaxia en su piel. 

Un nuevo lugar en el que quiero habitar.

_\- La beso con desesperación mientras cierro la puerta de su cuarto tras de mí._

_Nuestras manos se unen a este festival con urgencia,_

_vamos quitando una a las prendas de ropa del otro._

_No podemos parar de besarnos pero la urgencia de estar piel con piel es abrumadora._

_Un zipper, un botón, los zapatos, quitar la camisa por encima de la cabeza_

_y dejar por un segundo los labios del otro._

_Un segundo eterno, ¿cómo pudimos sobrevivir?_

_Seguimos de pie en el centro de su habitación._

_Nos detenemos._

_Ahora_ ambos permanecemos desnudos uno frente al otro, mirándonos. 

_Me acerco y beso su hombro._

_Quisiera abarcar cada una de las pecas de su cuerpo._

_Beso su pecho mientras siento su cuerpo responderme_

_e incitarme a seguir por más, a ir tras ella._

\+ Beso su pecho mientras mis manos hombros por su espalda, 

escucho su respiración agitada y eso me excita 

mucho más de lo que pensé. 

Toma mi cara entre sus manos y yo besa en los labios, 

mientras va desabrochándome uno a uno los botones de mi vestido. 

Cuando ya no hay más botones me carga entre sus brazos 

y ahora mi cuerpo tiene total exposición al suyo, 

siento mi humedad contra su pelvis cuando me lleva del mueble a la cama. 

El cuerpo de Adam cae sobre el mío 

y aunque me hace sentir diminuta, me siento segura con él. 

Me besa en la nariz y se pone de pie. 

Lo veo recostada desde mi cama quitarse lo boxers 

y dejar expuesto su miembro para mí, 

pero no es lo único que se quita; 

Lo veo quitarse su sortija de matrimonio y ponerla en el buró.

_\- La hago darse media vuelta para mí._

_Ahora con su hombro tocando mi pecho_

_me entretengo lamiendo su nunca mientras la siento retorcerse de placer._

_Una de mis manos baja a su entrepierna_

_mientras que la otra acaricia su pezón derecho._

_Ella gime para mí._

_Sus manos intentan alcanzar a mi miembro para jugar con él,_

_pero en cambio, ella alcanza a poner sus manos en mi trasero._

_Está un poco a mi merced y yo me aprovecho de ello_

_pero ella lo goza y yo disfruto viéndola gozar._

_Llevo mi mano a su boca y ella cojo mi dedo_

_medio e índice porque sabe lo que viene;_

_vuelvo a su entrepierna y la escucho gemir más fuerte._

_Primero uno y luego otro, ambos dedos entran_

_y prueban lo húmedo que está ella para mí._

_Hacia tanto que esperaba por ella._

_Mientras mis dedos juegan entre sus pliegues_

_siento sus nalgas pegadas a mis caderas,_

_cada una de las veces que ella se retuerce_

_hace que mi miembro se vuelva más y más erecto,_

_pero no es tiempo aún,_

_él encontró su punto sensible_

_y sé cuánto me agradecerá si alargo tan placenteramente_

_este juego previo.  
_

\+ Se quita la sortija y vuelve a la cama conmigo, 

se posa a mi lado y sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi piel. 

Pareciera que está grabando en su mente cada uno 

de los recovecos de mi cuerpo, por que es enfocado y preciso; 

pero yo quiero más, así que busco su boca 

y lo beso nuevamente con pasión. 

Lo atraigo a mi cuerpo y siento su erección pegada en mi muslo 

mientras sus manos se enredan entre mi cabello. 

***

2015

Son las 4 de la mañana y todo sigue en penumbras. El cuarto de Daisy tiene tiradas las prendas que evidencian lo que acaba de pasar. Ella se encuentra despierta en su cama, con Adam durmiendo en su pecho. Él duerme profundamente y de tanto en tanto da pequeños resoplidos que para Daisy profundamente encantadores. 

Ambos están desnudos y enredados uno en el otro; Adam de alguna extraña manera pudo acomodar su cuerpo de tal forma que la rodea con sus brazos, pero también su cabeza y una de sus piernas la cobijan. Daisy mira el techo mientras que con una mano acaricia el cabello y la oreja de él. Todo es tan tranquilo, tan quieto. Puedo escuchar esta calma por toda la eternidad, pero Adam va despertando y desde abajo lo mira darle una sonrisa. 

_\- ¿Qué haces despierta?_

_\- Yo ... no él podría dormir._

Adam se estira un poco y llega a darle un suave beso en los labios. 

_\- Anoche no podría dejar de verte mientras cantabas._

_\- ¿Sí?_

_\- Sí Sentí celos cuando bajaste del escenario y abrazaste a Jon ya los demás._

_\- ¿Eres celoso?_

_\- No, pero fue lo que sentí._

Él vuelve a cargar su cabeza en el pecho de ella, parece que escucha su corazón.

_\- Y luego viniste a mí._

_\- Así es ..._

_\- Cantaste hermoso, ¿hay algo en lo que no seas buena?_

" _¿Qué?_ ", Dice Daisy entre risas.

_\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que grabamos la escena de interrogatorio? Estaba petrificada. Por todo. Especialmente por ti. Arruiné un montón de tomas._

_\- Era una escena complicada._

_\- No para ti._

_\- Cuando Kylo se acerca a ella para leer su mente y le habla tan cerca de sus labios ... créeme que eso no fue sencillo_

_\- ¿Estabas nervioso por mí? ... pero tú eres un profesional y yo lo que tengo intuido._

_\- Pues ahora lo sabes._

Daisy le responde con una sonrisa pícara y se muerde el labio. Ambos se quedan en silencio un rato, él vuelve a recostar su cabeza sobre ella. Ella acaricia su cabello en silencio y luego suspira profundamente, como cuando tu mismo cuerpo intenta sacar lo que tú no puedes. 

_\- Estás preocupada._

_\- No._

_\- ¿Segura?_

_\- Sí_

Pero Daisy no parece estar segura de ello. Gira su cabeza para intentar ocultar las lágrimas que se le van formando en los ojos y es cuando lo ve a lo lejos, en su mesita de noche: ése pequeño recordatorio, el anillo de matrimonio de él. Se lleva una de sus manos a sus ojos para intentar no ver. Él entiende de inmediato.

_\- Daisy ..._

_No Adam._

Y de repente lo tiene cara a cara.

_\- Oye_

_\- Creo que preferiría que esto no volviera a suceder, Adam._

Ella ve desaparecer la suavidad del rostro de él. 

_\- ¿Segura?_

_\- Yo puedo olvidarlo si tú también lo olvidas._

Y se abre la distancia entre ambos. Adam se sienta a horcajadas sobre la cama; pareciera que busca palabras para decir sin éxito. Pasa su mano por su cabello en un acto de nerviosismo y luego voltea a verla nuevamente. Pero no dice nada. Ella se levanta un poco y se acomoda sobre sus codos.

_\- ¿Puedes, Adam?_

_\- Podemos seguir siendo amigos como antes, supongo que sí, sí puedo._

Los ojos de Daisy se llenan de lágrimas otra vez al escuchar las palabras de él, pero Adam no se da cuenta porque al decir eso se levanta de la cama y comienza a ir por sus cosas para cambiar. Ella también se levanta y va por su bata de dormir y se la pone; se queda de pie dándole la espalda mientras él termina de vestirse. Está intentando mantener la compostura y no romper a llorar después de lo que acaba de pedir. Está esperando escuchar la puerta porque él se ha ido ... pero no es así, Adam se acerca a ella para darle un último y rápido beso en la mejilla.

Y luego abandona la habitación.


	9. When party's over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La promoción para The Force Awakens ha terminado y Adam vuelve a NY e intenta retomar su vida cotidiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había estado deseando por días publicar este capítulo y al final ayer no lo pude subir... debo decir que siento algo de orgullo por lo que logré aquí. 
> 
> ¡Me encantaría saber sus impresiones al respecto! Que lo disfruten ♥.

Lo que nadie te dice de los grandes eventos, las fiestas ostentosas, las alfombras rojas, los estrenos mundiales de películas famosas o las celebraciones de fin de promoción con tus compañeros de película, es que después de que suceden hay una estela de desolación, vacío , silencio y de cuando en algunos corazones rotos.

***

2015

Han pasado algunas horas.

Ya es de día y la luz de la mañana se cuela por las persianas de mi habitación de hotel. Un diminuto destello que alcanza mi rostro me saca de sueños y me trae a la realidad. Abro los ojos y por un momento no recuerdo dónde estoy o qué día es o qué hago aquí; luego respondió de golpe las imágenes: el rostro de Daisy tan cerca de mi rostro y su respiración mezclándose con la mía; sus ojos posados en mis ojos; su olor, su piel y mis manos acariciándola lentamente. Recuerdo el festín de mis dedos por fin logrando recorrer sus pecas que abrazan todo su cuerpo ... y ésa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que me regaló mezclada con un pequeño jadeo que yo provoqué. La sola idea de recordarla sobre mí, rodeando mi cadera con sus músculos, ocasiona una respuesta instantánea en mi entrepierna. Luego llega otro recuerdo y lo único que veo son sus ojos llorosos portando una infinita tristeza y un dolor en mi pecho aparece. Me quedo mirando al techo con una sensación de tristeza y vacío y caigo en cuenta que al parecer tengo resaca ... de Daisy.

Creo que fue Kafka el que dijo que hay un punto en las cosas que una vez que se cruza, una vez que se alcanza, te despoja del retorno ... y sé que tiene algunas horas cruzadas, (cruzamos) un punto que solo en mi cabeza y en mis momentos de máxima fantasía llegué a pensar en lo que sería. Al final del encuentro nos dijimos que perderán, pero, ¿lo que habrá?

 _"Si tú lo olvidas yo también puedo olvidar que pasó"_ tengo una pequeña línea de diálogo desdibujándose una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Otra vez vuelven sus ojos como flashback y las lágrimas que aunque no vi, sé que grabaron sus mejillas. Resulta extraño cómo en menos de 24 horas puedes crear, iniciar y terminar una historia ... pero, ¿la terminamos?

Dormimos juntos apenas un par de horas y al despertarme recuerdo mirándola dormir; Daisy se sintió tan en paz, tan tranquila, tan satisfecha. Fue un pequeño momento que después fue seguido de sus ojos abiertos, mirándome y trayendo la mañana para mí. Daisy, mirándome y sonriendo como un rayo de sol. Pero luego su mirada cambió y donde había luz se posó la oscuridad. Fueron apenas unas horas y no pude dejar su habitación sin llevarme algo conmigo, un pedacito de eso que tuvimos, un segundo de nosotros. Así que antes de salir de su cuarto volví sobre mis pasos y le rocé la mejilla con mis labios.

Y así fue como terminamos ésa historia.

Daisy ... su nombre sale de mis labios y es apenas audible incluso para mí.

Suspiro y yo doy vuelta en la cama. No sé cuánto tiempo paso intentando armar el rompecabezas que ahora es mi mente con respecto a ella, una película que me trajo aquí y lo que queda por venir y definitivamente a mi vida real. Soy consciente de los eventos de anoche no fueron un desenlace de una historia recién comenzada. Yo no funciono así y algo me dice que ella tampoco. Hay una pequeña voz en mi cabeza que me susurra una y otra vez una maldita frase que estoy tratando de ignorar con tantas fuerzas que me es imposible dejar de pensar en ella. Es una idea aterradora y que no me puedo permitir. Así que nuevamente intento desecharla pero ahora con más fuerza.

Me arremolino entre las sábanas de mi cama intentando no pensar más en todo esto y es cuando me doy cuenta. Cuando veo mis manos lo noto e inmediatamente, la culpa me invade por completo: mi sortija no está. Me siento en la cama y volteo a ambos lados para corroborar: no está en la mesa de noche. Me levanto de un brinco y llego a la sala de la habitación, no está en la mesa del centro. No está en el sofá. No está en el piso. No está por ningún lado. Joder, joder, no puedo ser más imbécil ...

Miro la hora en el reloj de la habitación y yo doy cuenta que son casi las 11:30 de la mañana. No tengo idea de quiénes del _reparto_ siguen en el hotel. No tengo idea si Daisy aún estará aquí o he salido corriendo para evitar verme después de eso. Joder, la única certeza en este punto es que ella tuvo que encontrar mi clase de matrimonio en su mesa de noche.

Soy un imbécil.

Me siento en el sofá e intento pensar en la forma menos incómoda de abordar esta situación después de nuestra despedida hace apenas unas horas, pero a los pocos minutos me doy cuenta que no hay heno, así que me pongo de pie, busco mi ropa para cambiarme y después me lavo los dientes. Estoy intentando acomodar mi cabello cuando noto ésa sentir en mi tripa. Aún cuando estoy a punto de pasar una situación decididamente incómoda con ella vuelve ésa maldita sensación.

Ésa sensación de anticipación que tuve cada una de las veces que tuve qué verla en el set de filmación, ésa sensación que me acompañó durante casi todo el rodaje en Pinewood, ésa sensación que sentí decididamente en mí después de nuestro viaje en taxi luego de la primera lectura de mesa, ésa sensación que casi me paraliza el último día de grabaciones cuando decidí que quería acercarme a ella y decirle adiós con un abrazo ... ésa sensación que ayer dejé que me enloqueciera y tomo decisiones en mi nombre y finalmente me trajo hasta este punto.

Camino decidido hacia la puerta de mi habitación, sé lo que tengo que hacer y es necesario hacerlo ahora, así que abro la puerta y /

_\- Hola._

_\- Estaba a punto de tocar. Buenos dias._

_\- Buen dí /_

_\- La señorita Ridley me pidió que le entregara esto, señor conductor. También me pidió que la disculpara en su nombre por no poder entregárselo personalmente pero estaba algo apurada cuando dejaba el hotel._

Recibí un pequeño sobre blanco y entiendo que mi clasificación está adentro y ésa sensación desaparece de mi cuerpo y entiendo el mensaje de Daisy. La empleada enviada por ella está apunto de irse cuando recuerdo preguntar:

_\- ¿Hace mucho que dejó el hotel?_

_\- 40 minutos aproximadamente, señor, ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudar?_

***

Conocí a Joanne cuando entré a Julliard.

Jo fue una de las primeras personas con las que hablé en el curso introductorio de la universidad, luego cursamos la carrera juntos y nos graduamos en la misma generación. Yo acababa de pasar por una baja obligatoria en el ejército y realmente estaba adaptandoome nuevamente al ambiente civil.

Recuerdo que al salir del ejército y volver a la casa de control que había fallado y gran parte de la depresión que tenía se debió a un sentimiento de culpa por no concluir algo que creí era mi obligación. Sentí que abandoné a mi gente, una familia que había formado en los Marines ... Con el paso del tiempo entendí lo que tuve que hacer y duré lo que tuve qué durar.

A veces crees que la primera elección es la definitiva, y luego pasa que no.

Mi destino no era estar en el ejército. Mi destino era justo a donde llegué. Ni en mil años habría imaginado que pasaría por todo esto cuando audicioné por primera vez en Julliard o cuando intenté ir a LA en mi viejo coche destartalado para dedicarme a ser actor. Lo que pasó no pude haberlo tenido ni siquiera por error. Y Jo estuvo ahí desde el inicio.

Lo nuestro comenzó como una amistad y una especie de admiración mutua, -aunque honestamente era más la admiración mía hacia ella que la de ella por mí. Ella era .. exactamente lo opuesto a lo que había pasado o vivido toda mi vida y yo era para ella, supongo que exactamente lo mismo: un tipo salido de la nada ajeno a todo su realidad. Para mí, Jo siempre firmó de alguna forma mi entrada a un nuevo mundo y yo no era el único que lo vio así. Ella lo sabía y creo que en cierto punto de nuestra relación sabía el peso de lo que eso significaba. Ella estuvo ahí cuando no pude hablar y podría corregirme porque tenía un montón de sentimientos atorados; ella estuvo ahí pasando por cada una de las cosas que yo también pasé; y recuerdo verla expresarse en muchas ocasiones y sentir una emoción al escuchar su elocuencia.

¿Fue amor a primera vista? No lo fue, pero no era necesario. Estar con Jo se adapta adecuadamente y se identifica bien. Me enamoré de ella y la he amado por mucho tiempo y ella me ama a mí y hemos crecido juntos ... Por eso ahora es que me siento como me siento; inundado por la culpa. Por eso ahora, siento que no la merezco y siento que ella no se merece esto y siento que no podré merecer a nadie más. Por fallar. Ella estuvo siempre y ella me dio mucho y yo me acosté con mi compañera de trabajo.

Así que, ¿aquí es cuando afirmamos que la vida puede ser una pesada? ¿O que puede ser una mierda injusta para las buenas personas? Sí, justo aquí. Nadie merece ser comprometido y definitivamente nadie merece sentirse mal por sentirse feliz con una nueva persona. Pero pasa. Y a mí me acaba de suceder.

Me sucedió Daisy Ridley. Me sucedió en medio de un proyecto que nunca pensé aceptar, para el cual jamás pensé que podría ser considerado y en medio de una sucesión de eventos que creí que habían sido escritos para alguien más. Ella apareció. Daisy apareció con una sonrisa y con la frase más aleatoria del mundo para mí. Ella apareció justo antes de embarcarse en una nueva etapa de mi vida. Ella ... sin hacer nada más que estar ahí, difícil que todo se sintiera bien.

Entonces tengo esta sensación. Y tengo _esta puta frase_ en mi cabeza.

A veces crees que la primera elección es la definitiva, y luego pasa que no. Supongo que lo que crees era el final, no era el fin, sino el medio para llegar a donde debes estar.

Y estoy aterrado por ello.

_¡Mierda!_

***

Volví a la realidad hace un par de días y ahora, con la perspectiva que da el tiempo, creo que está preocupado de una manera excesiva por todo lo que perdió. No soy y no somos los primeros compañeros de trabajo que se acuestan y siguen conviviendo y trabajando igual que antes. Mucho menos los primeros que lo hacen en _Hollywood_ .

Después de ése subidón de energía que fue el final de la temporada de promoción de _The Force Awakens_ , después de todas esas cosas nuevas, lo que abrumador que resultó en ocasiones el afrontar la prensa y los fanáticos deseos de intereacciones con nosotros, después de todo ése trabajo y principalmente después de esa noche de karaoke y de eso con Daisy, es bueno volver a casa.

Los días transcurren normalmente. Intento volver a la realidad que conoció por años, intento volver a casa y sentirme que estoy en el lugar correcto e intento no pensar en lo pronto tendré que volver a _Star Wars_ y todo lo que significa. Sin embargo, la noche que volví a Jo se le encontró poner en la mesa un vino que su tía le regaló traído de uno de sus recientes viajes a Londres. Dos días después cuando llevé un alce al veterinario para una revisión rutinaria, encontramos allí un pequeño cachorro el cual, coquetamente un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo. Y honestamente no puedo dejar de pensar en su pequeña mascota cada que veo un "muffin" en mi cocina, porque también recuerdo las fotos que ella me enseñó en su celular, los videos del cachorro y la anécdota de cuando ella adoptó.

¿Mis lecturas? Aún estaban en mi mesa de noche aquél libro que ella me recomendó el primer día que hablamos, ése que yo tarde tarde bastante tiempo en buscar y comprar para luego terminar devorándolo ávidamente por las noches. Y sí, también fui muy consciente de la música al pasar por el departamento del vecino, estoy seguro de que era la canción de un musical que ella llegó cantando al tráiler de maquillaje el segundo día que nos tocó realizar grabaciones juntos. También he notado que uno de los cafés que suelo frecuentar en NY es bastante fan de las listas de reproducción de R&B y sí, definitivamente han puesto algunas veces a Toni Braxon ... ¿Las _margaritas_ ? De pronto la ciudad se llenó de ellas.

Estoy absolutamente seguro que se trata de pura y llana _ilusión de frecuencia_ y que ella no puede estar en todos los lados, pero hoy por la mañana al ir al mercadillo de antigüedades a buscar libros de arquitectura devueltos; encontré el libro que buscaba y al ojearlo encontré una diminuta margarita entre sus páginas ... ¿tal vez sea mar que me estoy volviendo loco?

O quizás es una de ésas cosas que cuando activamente piensas que no debes pensarla, comienzas a pensarla más y más y más.

Al final del día de lo único que estoy seguro es lo que estoy inundado en un mar de detalles que me recuerdan.

***

Estoy sentado en la sala de mi departamento con las manos temblando. Acabo de terminar una llamada telefónica con April, mi hermana. No somos tan cercanos y realmente no hablamos mucho ni muy seguido. Hablamos un par de minutos para ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas y lo que hemos hecho los últimos meses; invariablemente ella trajo a la conversación el tema de _Star Wars_ y definitivamente ella parecía tan orgullosa de mí. Recordamos y reímos de aquella vieja anécdota que conté hace poco en uno de esos programas de entrevisas: papá con un casco de _Stormtrooper_ corriendo detrás de nosotros cuando éramos niños. Pero luego April dijo ésa frase y yo palidecí. De haber estado cara a cara ella tenía notado que me descompuse por completo. Ella mencionó a Daisy. De una forma sutil escuché de lo hermosa y risueña que estuvo en ésa entrevista, como intentar que yo negara o dijera que estaba de acuerdo. Eso, o fue mi paranoia al respecto. Por supuesto yo desvié la conversación, pero ella volvió al tema:

_\- Tenías un brillo en los ojos, Adam, ¿alguna nueva noticia que tengas para compartir?_

Me temblaron las piernas y tuve que sentarme. ¿Ella había notado algo? No sé, no sé si estoy sobreanalizando las cosas pero me perturbó. Después de sus insinuaciones tomaron otro camino y terminaron hablando de Joanne y lo mucho que nos extrañaba.

Terminé como pude la conversación y corrí por el iPad a la recámara y lo que temía estaba ahí: no eran sitios oficiales y no eran artículos de prensa, y no era el primer resultado que el buscador arrojó pero un par de intentos más y lo vi . Hemos usuarios en redes sociales hablando de las interacciones entre nosotros, de las mías y las de Daisy: videos cortos, fotos, _tweets_ hablando de la forma en la que nos mirábamos o comportamos el uno con el otro, e incluso había gente que se preguntaba si yo estaba casado.

_-¡Son tan lindos juntos!_

Solté el aparato con las manos temblando y estuve a punto de hiperventilar. Siempre supe que era posible que pasara algo así, cuando Lena y Jemima en _Girls_ ; sé que internet tenía mucho qué decir al respecto, pero eso era irrelevante para nosotros. Nos divertimos haciendo el _show_ , fuimos compañeros por años y fuimos amigos por encima de cualqueir cosa que pasara y lo que dijeron decir era nada. Y al final pasó el tiempo y terminamos distanciados como suele suceder, sin mayor problema.

Pero ahora es diferente: ahora se trata de Daisy.

***

_Querido Adam;_

_Me sorprendió mucho lo que escribí y honestamente pensé que nuestra primera interacción sería menos ... extraña. ¡Pero estoy encantado de saber de ti!_

_Estoy al tanto de lo que hay en Internet y creé que si pensara que hay algo de qué preocuparse por lo que diría, pero no es el caso. Toda esta cosa que algunos fanáticos están siguiendo es algo inofensivo y es como cualquier otro_ barco _de fanáticos (te sugiero que comiences por buscar en_ Google _lo que significa el término). No me da pena confesar que incluso yo he dado algunos me_ gusta _al arte que algunos han subido a_ Instagram _, ¡es tan bello! Y no, no se trata de nosotros sino de Kylo y Rey, y lo que ellos creen que pueden suceder entre ellos, así que ¡relájate! ¿Sabes ?, no te lo tomes a mal pero tu preocupación me ha sacado una sonrisa ... ¡tal vez un poco de Internet de vez en cuanto no te vendría mal!_

_Saludos, Dazz._

_PD. ¿Podemos ser adultos y volver a ser amigos? extraño tus mensajes y tus recomendaciones literarias._

Vuelvo a leer por quinta ocasión el correo que recibí de Daisy e invariablemente mis ojos se detienen en una frase: " _extraño tus mensajes_ ".

Me quedo como idiota viendo la pantalla de mi celular y por milésima ocasión en los últimos meses siento que me atrapa; aparece ésa sensación otra vez: la sensación que acompaña a la presencia de Daisy desde el primer momento ...

Supongo que a veces lo que piensas que es un final no es otra cosa que un medio para llegar a algo más.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y doy clic en " _Responder Mensaje_ ".

***


	10. Besties 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy da un vistazo y nos ayuda a comprender mejor, cómo fue el proceso de convertirse en Bestie, de Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado escribir y que además me tuvo con una sonrisa en los labios y un par de carcajadas. Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo.
> 
> 😊

2015

El abrazo que Adam vino a darme el último día de grabaciones de _The Force Awakens_ fue, digamos, un parteaguas para nuestra relación.

A veces, un pequeño gesto, una rápida mirada, una sensación al ser tocado o una sonrisa, pueden decir mucho más que las palabras.

Él vino hacia mí y con ese gesto derribó muchos de los muros que yo había construido para que no pudiera acercarse. Tenía miedo, ahora puedo decirlo abiertamente. ¿Hubiera cambiado cómo sucedieron las cosas hasta ese punto? Definitivamente no. Las grabaciones, las escenas, las interacciones que tuvimos durante esos meses fueron de alguna forma, un juego de estirar y aflojar una liga de tensión entre nosotros. Nunca supe realmente si alguien más -además de nosotros evidentemente- lo notó, por lo menos en ése entonces. Como lo he dicho antes, a veces sentía una atracción irremediable hacia él y otras tenía un pánico en su presencia. No sólo porque estaba segura que comenzaba a sentir cosas por él, sino porque me resultaba intimidante. A veces sentía que deliberadamente se comportaba amable, comprensivo y paciente conmigo y en otras ocasiones sentía que me estrellaba con el muro de su indiferencia.

Pero ése día todo cambió. Él vino a mí y me abrazó y con un leve titubeo al estar frente a frente, ambos, secretamente, lo entendimos todo. A partir de ahí conocí ése otro Adam al que muy pocos tienen acceso.

***

La espera para iniciar con la promoción de la película fue una de las cosas más intensas, angustiantes, estresantes, pero también con más anhelo que alguna vez haya experimentado. Por aquel entonces la idea de poder interactuar con Adam comenzó a desplazar por completo el miedo que tenía por el estreno de _TFA_ y la posible reacción del público. Cada correo, cada mensaje, cada _meeting online_ con el equipo de producción eran para mí una posibilidad y una oportunidad para saber de él.

Me sentía una adolescente que estaba vuelta loca por volver al colegio para poder a ver a su _crush_ del salón.

Para mi sorpresa las intervenciones de Adam en el chat grupal en el que estuvimos los protagonistas, creativos y partes claves del _crew_ comenzaron a aumentar. Comenzó a responder mensajes y dar opiniones respecto a temas que anteriormente dejaba pasar. Es fácil adivinar que mis interacciones también fueron en aumento. Al igual que su apoyo a mis ideas. Hubo ocasiones que en algún punto la conversación terminaba con interacciones nuestras desviándonos del tema central.

Así que de repente éramos los miembros más activos del chat. Y yo estaba fascinada por eso. Me encantaba la idea de verlo enfrentándose a su _smartphone_. Honestamente antes de eso, fueron, dos o tres veces que vi a Adam usándolo. Y ahora, contestaba mensajes, ¡incluso mandaba _emojis_! Aún así, seguíamos sin hablar "en privado" él y yo. Pasaron semanas. Hubo ocasiones en que estuve absolutamente tentada a responder algunos de sus divertidos - y secos- mensajes del chat de forma personal, con algún _emoji_ que le demostrara que estábamos en sintonía, en el mismo canal, pero, por dios, simplemente me repetía a mí misma que ¡tal vez estaba malinterpretando todo!

No sé cuánto tiempo más hubiéramos pasado en ése punto muerto... hasta que apareció Carrie.

***

**Carrie Fisher ♡ creó el grupo _"Tofurkey &📽"_**

**Carrie Fisher ♡ agregó a Adam Driver al grupo**

**Carrie Fisher ♡ te añadió**

_Carrie Fisher ♡ está escribiendo un mensaje..._

**Carrie Fisher ♡:** El día después de Thanksgiving.

**Carrie Fisher ♡:** 04:00 PM en mi casa. Ustedes, Gary y yo.

**Carrie Fisher ♡:** JJ está al tanto y de acuerdo.

_Adam Driver está escribiendo un mensaje..._

**Tú:** Hola??

_Adam Driver está escribiendo un mensaje..._

**Carrie Fisher ♡:** Espero su confirmación, jóvenes...

**Adam Driver está escribiendo un mensaje...**

**Tú:** ¿Cuál es el plan?

_Adam Driver está escribiendo un mensaje..._

**Carrie Fisher ♡:** Tendremos una premiere.

**Tú:** OH. POR. DIOS.

**Adam Driver:** Hola.

**Adam Driver:** OK.

**Carrie Fisher ♡ salió del grupo**

**Ahora eres un admin. del grupo**

***

Eso fue algo tan propio de Carrie. Ella simplemente no tenía tiempo para nada más. Necesitaba usar y disfrutar cada maldito segundo de su vida correctamente y las explicaciones, las dudas, los rodeos, jamás estaban en su agenda.

Y todos la amamos por eso.

Al día de hoy no puedo encontrar una persona que diga que no fue tocado por Carrie y su vida y su Leia. Ella simplemente era inspiradora. Y también sabía cosas... y era rápida para obtener lo que quería.

**"Carrie Fisher ♡ salió del grupo"**

Y así fue como Adam y yo tuvimos nuestra primera conversación a solas.

***

La invitación de Carrie llegó casi con un mes de anticipación. Nuestra primera reacción fue compartir ideas acerca de lo que ella nos tenía planeado. Nunca nos preguntamos -por lo menos en voz alta o uno al otro- por qué Carrie nos había elegido a nosotros dos. Solos.

Después pasamos de los temas laborales -yep, finalmente para nosotros es eso, un trabajo- a otros temas. Yo ni siquiera me permitía pensar que estábamos conociéndonos. Tú sabes, como cuando _conoces a alguien._ Pronto llegaron las preguntas de:

_\- ¿Cuál es tu musical favorito?_

_\- ¿Género de películas predilecto?_

O

_\- ¿Crees en Dios?_

_\- ¿Por qué los Marines?_

Y después llegamos a una cantidad risible de mensajes del tipo:

_\- Daisy, preparé un sandwich de crema de maní con trozos de plátano, nieve cookies & cream y sirope de Hersheys y es lo más delicioso del mundo. DEBERÍAS INTENTARLO._

O

_\- Acabo de salir a pasear con mis amigos y jugamos carreras en el centro comercial. Me caí y tengo un moretón gigante. Mira._

*Adjunta foto*

Y

_\- Entonces, ¿acordamos estar en desacuerdo? el hombre definitivamente llegó a la Luna y la teoría de Kubrick montando un cortometraje con Neil y Buzz es absolutamente insostenible._

Sencillamente no podíamos parar. Pasamos de hablar dos palabras en el set a compartir una cantidad impresionante de mensajes en semanas. Hablamos de nuestros libros favoritos, del tipo de estudiante que fuimos en el bachiller...del mutuo amor por los perros y los animales en general, incluso, de una manera superficial, de nuestras familias y cómo crecimos.

A veces cuando para mí era de noche y estaba por dormir, le enviaba algún enlace con videos graciosos para hacerlo reír a carcajadas. Era bueno encontrar sus reacciones a eso el día siguiente por la mañana.

La diferencia de horario no parecía problema. A veces hablábamos tanto que yo terminaba yendo a dormir a altas horas de la madrugada. Y reíamos. Mucho. MUCHO.

Pero para ser honesta, a veces también me preguntaba qué hacía su esposa o en dónde estaba ella mientas él texteaba conmigo.

***

Faltaban dos días para el día de _Acción de Gracias_ y yo comencé a sentir que mis defensas bajaron: tuve un poco de fiebre, dolor de tripa... simplemente no parecía correcto viajar. Adam y yo, a pesar de estar constantemente texteando, no volvimos a tocar el tema de la reunión en casa de Carrie, supongo que simplemente sería algo que sucedería. Y ya. Pero yo comencé con nervios y me planteé francamente dejar de contestar sus mensajes.

Un día antes de mi partida de Londres a LA tomé el brunch con Harrison, mi amigo de la infancia.

_\- Entonces, no sé, tal vez debería llamar a Carrie y disculparme._

_\- Ajá._

_\- Tú sabes, no podría ser descortés con ella. O sea, se tomó el tiempo de invitarnos y probablemente ya lo ha organizado todo._

_\- Sí, muy probablemente._

_\- Y no me gustaría que pensara que soy poco profesional, ¿sabes?_

_\- Entiendo._

_\- Y Adam.._

_\- ¿Ya le has dicho que estás enferma?_

_\- Tal vez él se sentiría incómodo si..._

_\- Dazz..._

_\- O probablemente para él sería mejor si..._

_\- Querida..._

_\- No sé... además, ¿por qué sólo a nosotros?_

Harrison ladea la cabeza y se me queda viendo con algo de condesendencia.

_\- Ella podría hacer una llamada e invitar a ... Oscar por supuesto, él es amigo de Adam y sería mucho más..._

_\- ¡Daisy Jazz Isobel Ridley!_

Me dice Harrison en voz lo suficientemente alta para hacerme callar y hacer que algunos de los comensales en el salón volteen a mirarnos.

_"Te escucho",_ le digo.

_\- Me estás diciendo que he estado escuchándote hablar las últimas dos horas de tu "compañero de reparto",_ _ADAM, y de lo divertido que es, lo inteligente es y al parecer lo bien que hace cada una de las malditas cosas que mencionas que hace, para que, al final, el día que se supone que irás a verle a LA me digas que has enfermando y no asistirás?_

Yo ni siquiera fui consiente de haber hablado sin parar por dos horas.

_\- Es por Carrie. Por supuesto que no voy a verle a él._

_\- ..._

_\- Aunque claro que él estará ahí._

Harrison dejó su smartphone en la mesa y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

_\- Dilo._

Yo realmente no entendía.

_\- Dilo, Dazz. Vamos. No hay problema..._

_\- Yo no..._

_\- ...sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa. SIEMPRE. ¿Quieres que te ayude un poco?..._

Un peso en la boca del estómago apareció. Los malestares que hasta ese momento sentía entraron en _stand by_. La calidez de Harrison, su cara, el cómo acariciaba mis manos para darme calma me aclaró y me empujó.

_\- Yo..._

_\- Tienes miedo..._

_\- ... de verlo._

***

El día de la premiere de The Force Awakens en casa de Carrie llegó y yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Creo que ese día cambié mi atuendo tres veces y sólo me detuve porque realmente no había empacado tanta ropa en mi maleta. ¿No les parece terrible que la dismorfia nos ataque en los momentos menos oportunos?

Finalmente usé unos jeans negros con tenis color negro, una blusa blanca con rayas negras y un abrigo gris sobre los hombros. Necesitaba confianza para afrontar ese día y éso sólo me lo daría sentirme cómoda conmigo misma. Mi cabello lo amarré en un moño alto con algunos cabellos cayendo sobre mi cuello.

El tráfico de mi hotel a la casa de Carrie no fue el esperado así que no pude llegar a la hora pactada con ella y mis modales británicos no paraban de resgregármelo en la cara. Al llegar a su casa fui conducida por uno de sus empleados al cuarto de televisión, que no era otra cosa más que una habitación enorme con algunas fotografías de Carrie, Debbie y sus dos Billies en las paredes. También había algunas repisas con premios que no estoy muy segura si pertenecían a Carrie o a su madre. La mayor atracción del salón era un enorme proyector que abarcaba una de las altas paredes. En vez de butacas o sillas, Carrie tenía ahí algunos enormes sofás formando media luna frente al proyector, con lo que a simple vista parecían las mantas más mullidas y _cutes_ que pudieras imaginar. Y ahí estaba Carrie en uno de los sillones, vestida de pies a cabeza de negro con sus usuales lentes de pasta y lentillas azules. Y ahí estaba Adam también vestido de pies a cabeza de negro; llevaba puesta una sudadera y a un lado de él en el sillón que estaba sentado, había un abrigo negro que evidentemente era suyo. Él tenía a Gary sobre sus piernas y estaba riendo con Carrie cuando entré en la habitación. De verdad parecían madre e hijo.

Él se puso de pie cuando yo llegué. Carrie se burló un poco de sus modales de caballero antiguo.

Ella me recibió con un cálido abrazo y de inmediato preguntó si quería beber algo en especial o pedir algunas golosinas para la función. Yo seguía nerviosa y sobrepasada por toda la situación así que sólo pedí un vaso con agua mientras me dirigía a saludar a Adam. Compartimos un torpe abrazo entre nosotros y Gary, quien estuvo en medio de ambos en uno de los brazos de él.

Luego tomé asiento en otro de los sofás. En el otro extremo de la habitación. Carrie estuvo en medio de nosotros todo el tiempo.

Vimos la película mayormente en silencio y a oscuras. Gary fue quien principalmente emitió sonidos, gruñidos, aullidos y Carrie mencionó al final que eso significaba que tenía la aprobación canina. También hubo un montón de partes en las que reímos todos juntos y en algún punto de la película Adam y yo nos miramos mientras reímos, yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que decir " _eeeee_ " con él.

Creo que entre todo eso, también alcancé a notar entre la oscuridad de la sala, que Carrié lloró un poco. Supongo que verse en pantalla después de tantos años y haciendo el personaje que marcó su vida, con sus compañeros, debe removerle muchas cosas.

Adam estuvo atento a la película y de cuando en cuando emitía algunos sonidos que hacían competencia a los gruñidos de Gary, quien pasó de estar con él a estar conmigo y luego a dormir en el regazo de su amada dueña. Definitivamente noté la tensión que él iba acumulando en su lenguaje corporal en la medida en que nos acercábamos al punto en que él -más bien Kylo- mata a su padre, Han. Pude ver cómo tapó sus ojos por un momento después de que se ve a Han caer en el abismo.

Al final todos bajamos las escaleras hacia la cocina y realmente no hablamos al respecto. Nos sentamos y comí pastel porque fue el día después del Día de Acción de Gracias y pretendimos que no lo habíamos visto.

Luego Carrie nos condujo a su sala recibidor y nos insistió en compartir una copa con ella. Por pocos minutos ella nos contó cómo fue la primera sesión de prensa que compartió en _Star Wars_ y cómo la segunda vez que volvieron para _The Empire Strikes Back_ fue una locura y un torbellino para todos los involucrados.

Luego se puso de pie repentinamente.

_\- Así que la estafeta ha sido entregada._

Puso su vaso a medio beber sobre la mesa y continúo.

_\- Y como yo ya soy una mujer adulta de casi 60 años, en ocasiones me resulta muy agotador la rutina diaria. Me alegra que compartiéramos este momento los tres._

Nosotros estábamos por disponernos a hacer lo propio cuando nos interrumpió.

_\- No, no, no. No dejen que esta vieja les amargue esta hermosa velada..._

Adam y yo nos detuvimos a mirarla.

_\- ¡Siéntanse como en su casa! Pueden seguir compartiendo sus comentarios respecto a la película... o los comentarios que sean._

Yo iré a recostarme porque a veces Gary y yo tomamos una siesta a estas horas de la tarde y no me la quiero perder.

_\- Carrie, no queremos/_ comenzaba a decir Adam, pero ella lo interrumpió.

_\- Sssssht. Estas siguen siendo órdenes de tu madre, ¿recuerdas?_

Los tres reímos un poco y nosotros regresamos a nuestros asientos sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Ella comenzó a marcharse pero luego dio vuelta y vino a darnos besos en las mejillas a cada uno. Y agregó:

_\- Betty está en la cocina para cualquier cosa que necesiten y el chofér está afuera. Si necesitan que los lleve a su hotel/, ella carraspeó un poco, hoteles quiero decir, sólo tienen qué pedírselo._

Y salió de la habitación.

***

Los siguientes minutos... fácilmente fueron los más incómodos que Adam y yo hayamos pasado juntos. Estoy muy segura de ello. Pero luego entró Betty quien nos salvó con una bandeja llena de galletas, quesos, y cosillas para picar un poco y la puso entre los dos.

Yo fui la primera en acercarme a la bandeja.

_\- Dios, estas galletas están deliciosas._

_\- ¿Sí?_ Me dice Adam mientras toma una galleta y se la lleva a la boca.

_\- Me pregunto si esta marca está en Londres..._

_\- Definitivamente son Mascovitas._

_\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Sólo con probarlas?_

_\- Sí. Seguro._

Me le quedo viendo mientras él toma otra galleta y la mira mientras dice con toda seriedad:

_\- El tamaño... el color. Estos pequeños poros que tienen y el sabor característico. Creo estar seguro que las comercializan en alguna parte de España, no sé si en Londres._

Yo lo miro con una media sonrisa en mi rostro y los ojos como platos al verlo desenvolverse con esta seriedad y precisión científica al hablar de la galleta.

_\- ¿Qué?_ Me dice.

_\- Tú... sabes todos/_

_\- ...¿estos datos inútiles?_

Comienzo a reír.

_\- Lo sé. Años de llenar mi cerebro con información que no sé cuándo voy a necesitar._

Y ambos nos echamos a reír.

_\- ¡Algo menos qué almacenar!, ¡gracias por eso, Daisy!_ , dice Adam entre carcajadas.

***

Y ése fue secretamente un regalo que Carrie nos dio. Ella nunca nos dijo por qué nos invitó a ambos y en general creo que no volvimos a tocar el tema de la vez que estuvimos con ella en su casa. Creo que no era necesario, por lo menos ahora lo veo así.

Yo regresé a Londres y Adam y yo seguimos hablando por medio de mensajes como habitualmente lo hacíamos antes de ése día. Sólo que fuimos un poco más adentro. Una vez incluso pude preguntarle a Adam de su reacción al verse matando a Han Solo en pantalla.

Todo fue mucho más fácil a partir de entonces y la dinámica que tuvimos en toda la promoción fue maravillosa. John en algún momento de nuestras idas y venidas soltó algunos comentarios respecto a la nueva cercanía que había entre nosotros dos. Lo único que pude contestarle es que él siempre sería mi _Peanut_.

Volamos a un montón de sitios. Todo fue asombroso, impresionante y muy divertido para todos nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo.

También sé que aunque Adam tenía más tiempo en la industria que por ejemplo, John y yo, toda esta nueva atención que recibíamos no era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Pero también sé que él sabía que podía contar con mi apoyo en los momentos que se sintiera más abrumado.

Era todo tan nuevo. Todos éramos tan ingenuos en cierta forma. Así que experimentamos muchas cosas juntos. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo disfrutamos.

Ésa fue una de las encomiendas más grandes que no sólo Carrie nos dio, sino Harrison, Mark, Peter...

Y yo disfruté cada cosa. Y disfruté compartir con Adam, aún cuando sabía que muy adentro de todo eso, había algo que estaba por ser resuelto entre nosotros.

Era quizá, ésa liga que estiraba y aflojaba que estuvo desde el inicio y que nunca cesó.


	11. Paquidermo en la habitación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gira promocional de TFA termina y Adam tiene qué lidiar con volver a su realidad en NY antes de volver al set para las grabaciones de TLJ.

Releo cinco veces el correo que recibo de Daisy y me doy cuenta de la emoción que siento al leer la frase " _extraño tus mensajes"_. 

_¿Es verdad que estoy sintiendo esto?_ aparece esta frase en mi mente y siento una tensión que se posa en mis hombros. 

Debería PARAR...me digo.

Sin embargo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y doy clic en "Responder Mensaje".

***

La promoción de _The Force_ _Awakens_ terminó y las fiestas decembrinas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, así que, en _teoría_ una vez estrenada la película todos volveríamos a casa para seguir con nuestras vidas normales por unas cuantas semanas antes de regresar al set con el resto del equipo. 

Durante los últimos meses del 2015 entre las entrevistas y promociones que se hicieron para el episodio VII de _Star Wars_ se nos fue dotando de bastante información del episodio VIII y lo que venía pronto, a principios del 2016.

Yo volví a casa pero realmente después de la fiesta de clausura y el estreno de _The Force_ _Awakens_ nunca pude volver a mi vida _normal_. 

Y es que fue a la par de las entrevistas, de las lecturas del nuevo guión y del anuncio del nuevo director que Daisy y yo nos hicimos mejores amigos; en el inter también fuimos a casa de Carrie y poco a poco, por medio de mensajes de textos fue ella llenando una gran parte de mis días; también fue a la par de todo ese trabajo y preparativos del regreso de _Star Wars_ que mi necesidad de hablar ella aumentó... en unos meses pasamos de ser prácticamente completamente desconocidos a ser compañeros de reparto que sólo se saludan, a ser _besties_. Y al final, cuando la película llegó a las salas y hubo una enorme explosión como resultado a todos los meses de trabajo, también hubo una enorme explosión entre nosotros y nos acostamos. 

Y se suponía que _eso_ no sucedería.

Y se suponía que después de suceder no volvería a pasar.

Se suponía que debió ser _"sexo con tu compañero de reparto"_ para simplemente aflojar la tensión sexual no resuelta presente desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

Se suponía que ella estaba saliendo con un tipo... y que yo estaba casado desde hace un par de años.

Porque además, se suponía que a veces, durante la filmación de la película ni siquiera podíamos estar ambos en la misma habitación, con el mismo grupo de compañeros de reparto e interactuar normalmente, sin incomodidad.

Pero también se suponía que yo no debía mirarla de la forma en que lo hice y peor aún, se suponía que ella, los compañeros y mucho menos la prensa debía notarlo. Menos los fans.

Y también se suponía que no yo debía disfrutar tanto su compañía, sus bromas, sus mensajes, o los videos bobos que, una vez que nos hicimos _besties_ _, me_ enviaba algunas noches.

Se suponía que yo no debía de pensar todo el maldito día en ella, mucho menos estando en casa... con Joanne a mi lado.

Pero todo lo que se suponía que no debía suceder pasó. 

Y aunque deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas querer que no sucediera más, con el tiempo, sucedió. Aún cuando ella estaba con alguien, aún cuando yo tenía a Jo. 

Pero también sucedió que cada vez pensaba más y más en ella. Y honestamente también cada vez me resultaba más difícil ignorar que lo que debió ser _"sólo sexo"_ entre nosotros, fue todo menos _"sólo sexo"._

***

Respondo el correo de Daisy intentando sonar como el tipo más casual y relajado posible, aún cuando me cuesta por lo menos siete redacciones distintas antes de dar clic en " _Enviar_ ". Pero no recibo contestación en algunos días. Estábamos atravesando las festividades de fin de año y era comprensible. En algunas de nuestras pláticas ella llegó a contarme de su familia y de lo verdaderamente apegada que era a ellos. Así que decidí usar esos días para pensar.

Y había demasiado qué pensar: tenía a Joanne conmigo, estaba en nuestra casa, con Moose nuestro perro y la vida que hasta hace menos de un año me llenaba por completo, pero ya no era suficiente. En aquel entonces por más vueltas que le daba en la cabeza, no encontraba realmente el por qué. Tal vez el error era justo ése, yo buscaba un por qué y en realidad ése cambio tenía un nombre. 

Al inicio cuando no recibía respuesta a mi correo ni tampoco volvíamos a retomar el contacto vía Whatsapp me sentí decepcionado, luego me sentí ansioso y finalmente algo paranoico. Pero días después cuando volví a ser un hombre adulto de 31 años y no un adolescente loco por su compañera de universidad, entendí claranente que eso era lo mejor y que podía ocupar mi tiempo en _comprender_ lo que me estaba sucediendo. 

Lo malo es que no fui el único que pensó y vio y notó todo eso.

Era de esperarse que alguien que te conoce prácticamente a la perfección desde hace casi diez años note cuando algo _grande_ te sucede.

***

La primera vez que el tema se tocó en nuestra casa fueron los primeros de días de enero.

Después del receso de la época navideña en Broadway las nuevas producciones estaban listas para entrar a los teatros y algunas otras obras retomar temporada; Jo y yo teníamos una pequeña tradición en la que cada corte por vacaciones nos manteníamos leyendo todo lo relacionado con las nuevas obras a estrenar, por lo que, para cuando los teatros retomaban su actividad normal nosotros muchas veces ya teníamos una lista de las obras favoritas para ver. 

El retraso en la agenda de grabaciones para _Star Wars_ me dio unas semanas más en casa, por lo cual Joanne y yo aprovechamos para cumplir con nuestra tradición de años. Fuimos a un par de obras antes de decidir que queríamos ver _The_ _Lion_ _King_ por pura nostalgia de nuestra infancia. 

Fue ahí cuando pasó. 

Regresábamos a casa cuando yo hice una tonta analogía de cómo _El Rey León_ fácilmente podía ser la trilogía original de Star Wars; estaba explayándome en cómo cada personaje podría tener su paralelo en la película animada cuando Jo explotó.

_\- Basta, Adam,_ dijo secamente.

Veníamos tomados de la mano cuando ella se detuvo de repente en medio de la calle, para decirme eso. Yo volteé y vi cómo su cara se descompuso de repente.

_\- Es un chiste, Jo. Lo leí en internet..._

_\- ¡Basta!_

_\- ¿Jo...?_

Me acerco para tomarla nuevamente de la mano y preguntarle qué pasa pero ella se retira.

_\- Jo... ¿qué pasa?_

_\- ¿Qué pasa, Adam? ¿Qué pasa?_ Me dice mientras comienza a levantar la voz y sus ojos empiezan a verse cristalinos.

Y de pronto me hace clic en la cabeza. Y en un segundo aparecen en mi mente todas las ocasiones en los últimos meses que yo no tuve más cabeza que para pensar en ella, en Daisy. Así que no supe qué decirle.

_\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo nos conocemos?_

Y yo lo único que puedo hacer es verla, porque me he quedado sin palabras.

_\- Dime, ¿hace cuánto tiempo? ¿Ocho, diez años, Adam? ¿Eh?_

_\- Yo..._ pero no puedo terminar la frase porque la culpa que me invade se me ha quedado atorada en la garganta. Joanne corta la distancia que nos separa y me dice en un susurro, de frente:

_\- Entonces, ¿vas a pretender que no te conozco lo suficiente?_

Ella comienza a caminar y yo me quedo ahí, petrificado, eufórico, sin saber qué hacer.

***

Durante la mayor parte de nuestra relación compartimos desde las cosas más grandes hasta las cosas más pequeñas e insignificantes que nos sucedían. Estudiamos juntos, tuvimos los mismos compañeros, casi las mismas amistades, yo iba a los estrenos de los proyectos en los que ella participaba, ella venía a los míos; ella vino a _Girls_ para un cameo y pasó un montón de tiempo en el set compartiendo conmigo y con Lena y el resto del elenco. Hicimos proyectos juntos, teatro juntos, cortometrajes juntos. Ella también fue mi apoyo para fundar AITAF y por supuesto se embarcó en todas y cada una de las aventuras que la asociación emprendió. 

Su familia me "adoptó" de alguna forma. Ellos, por intervención de Joanne, ayudaron a la financiación de _Arts_ _in_ _the_ _Armed_ _Forces_ cuando nosotros apenas éramos un par de universitarios llenos de sueños y con nula fluidez económica como para costear algo de tal magnitud. Muchas festividades las pasamos con ellos. Incluso nos casamos en Bermudas, para que la mayor parte de la familia de ella pudiera sentirse cómoda y asegurar su asistencia a nuestra boda. Mis cumpleaños, Joanne los hacía especiales desde que nos hicimos amigos y por supuesto ella trajo a Moose a mi vida en medio de la odiosa época de Halloween. Éramos el uno para el otro una verdadera familia. 

Después de ésa charla a la salida del teatro no tocamos el tema por un tiempo. Seguimos nuestra rutina de siempre, hablamos de las mismas cosas, salimos a los mismos sitios y compartimos como lo hicimos desde que nos mudamos juntos. 

Todo, en apariencia, era normal. Sólo que en realidad ya nada lo era. Jo y yo estábamos todo lo cerca que dos personas pueden estar pero cada una en su mundo, a pesar de cada uno ser habitante en el mundo del otro. 

La mayoría de veces, a simple vista, es imposible notar cómo la duda va carcomiendo a las personas.

Fue así como nuestra relación se redujo a saber que teníamos a ése gran elefante en la habitación y no atrevernos a hablar de ello.

Hasta que Daisy apareció de nuevo. 

***

El inicio de grabaciones del episodio VIII daría inicio oficialmente a mediados de febrero. Fueron cuestiones de guión y cosas de preproducción que retrasaron el inicio. En esta ocasión Rian Johnson estaría a cargo de la dirección y yo no podía tener más interés por regresar a grabar. Había hecho mis deberes y leído algo de los procesos que Rian utiliza para la dirección de sus películas y la creación de sus guiones. Sabía que era una especie de chico nerdy que amaba hacer investigación y que además, tenía un cariño especial por la franquicia. Y también había visto _Looper_ y me había gustado lo que vi. 

Si bien el proceso con JJ había sido genial y él había cumplido cabalmente lo que me dijo al contratarme -"la producción estará dividida en partes pequeñas de tal forma que yo no notarás la diferencia entre trabajar en este proyecto o cualquiera de los otros proyectos indies que haces"-, también sabía que el _background_ de JJ eran las grandes producciones y eventualmente las franquicias de enormes presupuestos, por lo cual, el cambio de director me tenía por lo menos, intrigado.

Fue por eso que cuando recibí aquel correo de Rian diciéndome que necesitaba hacer unas pruebas de cámara antes de comenzar el rodaje, no lo pensé dos veces para llamar y pedirle a Randy que hiciera los movimientos necesarios para ir a Los Ángeles.

Fueron dos días después de recibir el correo de Rian y una reservación de vuelo a LA cuando Daisy me escribió:

_"Adam, ¿tú también irás a LA?"_

Yo estaba en el parque con Jo y Moose cuando me llegó su mensaje. Supongo que algo en mi rostro cambió al ver la pantalla de mi celular porque el ambiente entre Joanne y yo se tensó de inmediato. Evidentemente no contesté. Pocos minutos después Jo me pidió que volviéramos a casa. Ninguno de los dos mencionó nada al respecto.

***

Los días antes de volar a LA me la pasé encerrado en el estudio. Antes de retomar el trabajo para _Star Wars_ tenía que revisar mi participación en _Paterson_ de Jim Jarmusch y por su puesto tenía qué ver con Randy la calendarización de la siguiente temporada de _Girls_. 

Las vacaciones oficialmente habían terminado para mí y estaba definitivamente trabajando en un ritmo apretado, por lo cual me era casi imposible hablar con Daisy. Sí, habíamos acordado que volveríamos a ser amigos y que _lo sucedido_ sería un tema olvidado entre nosotros; la realidad es que tampoco tenía cabeza para lidiar con todo eso y menos después del altercado con Joanne después del teatro.

Estoy al teléfono con Randy cuando Joanne entra en el estudio cargada con algunas bolsas de compras que acaba de hacer para la despensa. La veo llegar y poner algunas de las compras en un sofá cercano al escritorio. Termino de hablar con Randy y cuelgo el teléfono.

_\- ¿En algún punto del día saliste de esta habitación?_

_-_ _Eeehhmm_ _._

_\- ¿Hubo algo además de cereal en el día?_

Veo el reloj y me doy cuenta lo tarde que es.

_\- Lo imaginé. Cuando te enfocas en algo te olvidas por completo._

_\- Sí, yo.. hay demasiado por hacer antes del viaje._

_\- Sólo vas dos días, Adam._

_\- Sí, pero, necesito dejar todo lo demás listo para cuando regrese._

_\- Necesitas tomar un descanso... y comer. Y sé exactamente lo que te dará fuerza y elevará un poco los ánimos... compré ése corte que tanto te gusta así que prepararé filete con adobe y patatas._

Y entonces ella obtuvo toda mi atención.

_\- Hasta donde recuerdo a ti nunca te gustó la comida de Indiana,_ digo con un tono juguetón _._

_\- Te vas en unos días y pensé que..._

_\- Nah, no te preocupes, Jo. No es necesario, de verdad, necesito terminar estos_ _pendien_ _/_

_\- No es nada, sólo se me ocurrió que podríamos..._

_\- ...justo había pensado colgar con Randy y ordenar una pizza..._

_\- ...cenar juntos y abrir una botella de vino._

Joanne termina de decirlo y ambos guardamos silencio. Por un momento no decimos nada. Lo que antes era lo más natural del mundo ahora parece un montón de interacciones automáticas. O forzadas. Desde ése día del teatro nada volvió a ser lo mismo por más que quisimos aparentar que sí. 

El silencio persiste entre nosotros y yo intento sonreír cuando ella comienza a sollozar y luego a llorar y se sienta en el sofá y eso me desarma por completo. Me pongo de pie y voy a su lado y la rodeo con mis brazos. Sé que todo es mi culpa. Y sé que ella no se merece esto. La abrazo más fuerte e intento reconfortarla pero no sé qué decir. ¿Qué se dice en estos casos? Así que guardo silencio.

Ella comienza a calmarse entre mis brazos de a poquito.

_\- ¿Es ella, verdad?_ dice sin girar el rostro para verme.

Sé exactamente a quién se refiere.

_\- ¿Ella estará en LA? ¿Estará ahí?_

Y yo no puedo contestarle. Pero sé que mi silencio responde a todas las preguntas.

Ahora ella rodea mi pecho con sus brazos mientras llora en silencio. Yo correspondo a su abrazo con fuerza y pongo mi cabeza en su hombro.

A veces por más que no lo deseemos, terminamos hiriendo a las personas que menos deberíamos herir.

Nos quedamos abrazados un largo rato hasta que mi pierna en la que ella se recarga se duerme y ella deja de llorar. Incluso por un momento pienso que se ha quedado dormida, pero no es así.

\- _Primero pensé que sólo era emoción por todo lo que implicaba este proyecto. Era entendible que te sintieras deslumbrado, me lo decía todo el tiempo._

_Finalmente, tú creciste con estas películas... además, todo era nuevo para ti y estabas aprendiendo muchas cosas diferentes a lo que ya habías hecho. Pero luego comencé a notar cosas. A decir verdad, fueron pequeñas cosas. Tal vez alguien más no las notaría o si fuéramos una pareja con poco tiempo juntos para mí hubieran pasado desapercibidas, pero no es el caso._

_Tú siempre terminas los proyectos y pasas a lo que sigue, sin problema, a veces casi sin decir adiós y aunque sé que es imposible hacerlo ahora.. comencé a sospechar que no se trataba del proyecto, era algo más._

_\- Joanne..._

_\- Luego vino el estreno y vi un Adam que yo no había visto. Pero también vi a un Adam teniendo qué enfrentarse a algo demasiado grande y te vi_ _padecerlo_ _y aunque pude estar ahí contigo y tomar tu mano, algo dentro de mí sintió que no era yo quien querías que estuviera ahí para acompañarte. No entendí la sensación hasta que te vi mirarla a ella._

Joanne ha estado hablando pausada y tranquilamente pero evitando el contacto visual conmigo. No sé si lo hace por ella misma, como mecanismo de defensa o porque no quiere ver mi rostro reaccionando a todo esto. 

_\- Después del estreno pasé días intentando convencerme de que_ _malinterpreté_ _cosas. Que todas las veces que te vi sonreír frente a la pantalla de tu celular desde que volviste de grabar en Londres era que disfrutabas tu trabajo. Que ésa tensión con la que apareciste después de aquella reunión por el fin de promoción era que simplemente estabas agotado... que lo que vi en el estreno era mi inseguridad_ _jugándome_ _una mala pasada._

_Pero luego vi tu rostro la vez que volvíamos del teatro y sentí tu silencio y eso me confirmó todo._

Para cuando Joanne termina de hablar yo estoy a punto de romper en llanto, pero no me lo permito. Aquí la víctima de todo es ella, no yo.

_\- No hace falta que me digas nada. No quiero saber. Sólo te pido por favor, que sea lo que haya pasado, no lo hagas más. Te lo suplico, Adam. Por favor. Por favor, por favor/_ me dice mientras me mira con el rostro inundado en llanto. 

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y limpio sus lágrimas, pero no digo palabra alguna. No podría articular media frase que expresara correctamente la culpa que siento al causarle este dolor. Y tampoco me atrevo...

_-Júramelo, Adam._

_\- Jo..._

_\- Júramelo que te vas a mantener alejado de ella, por favor._

_Júrame que no significa nada realmente._

_Júrame que no ha pasado nada de lo que tenga qué preocuparme._

Veo el rostro destrozado de la que ha sido mi amada por tantos años y de pronto todo lo demás parece pequeño, insignificante. Ella es la que ha estado ahí para mí desde el principio, con quien crecí, la que me ayudó, quien me ha dado una familia y la que posiblemente algún día será la madre de mis hijos y con quién hasta hace algunos meses me imaginé envejeciendo. Así que la respuesta es fácil. 

_-_ _L_ _o juro, Joanne._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
